


with you

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Food, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Noah moves to LA to be with Dan, and together they navigate cohabitating—in every room.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingBlueK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingBlueK/gifts).



> The prompt was: Ok. Ok. Hear me out. Take that big new house and christen every damn room however you see fit.
> 
> This is... kind of that. There is sex in several rooms. There's also a lot more. In the immortal words of TINN: "it's so hot and fluffy like a dryer towel but sexy."
> 
> Liz and TINN really made this fic what it is, thank you friends. Thanks to TINN for the beautiful beta job.
> 
> The fic is finished, I'll post a chapter a day.

Noah moves in during the summer. It’s LA, so it’s _hot_ , and Dan leers at Noah sweating through his white t-shirt because he’s walking in and out of the house with the movers for no reason. Dan’s in the kitchen sipping seltzer, accepting cheek kisses every time Noah comes in the room to direct the movers where to put boxes, even though all the boxers are meticulously labeled, because these people are _professional movers, Noah_. 

It’s well past lunchtime when the team finally leaves, and Dan is surprised because he honestly didn’t even realize Noah had so much stuff. But he does, and it’s all _here_ , and he lets Noah pull him into his arms for a good, tight Noah-hug and lightens Dan even though he didn’t realize he was tense. “Lunch,” Dan says, pulling back, dragging his cheek along Noah’s to prolong their contact. 

“Let’s have a snack and then go grocery shopping, so we can spend some time…” he trails off, waggling his eyebrows. 

Dan rolls his eyes. “Fucking in every room of the house?” Dan offers, turning to the counter to find his phone. He pockets it and grabs an apple before, moving towards the door.

“It’s a big house! There’s plenty of rooms to fuck in, you can’t _blame_ me for wanting to take advantage,” Noah defends, throwing his arms in the air and following Dan to the foyer. 

“Mm, sure, and where would you start?” Dan asks. He shoves his feet into a pair of shoes by the door. 

Noah looks at him like he’s crazy, and Dan assumes he’s going to say the bedroom, though of course they’ve fucked in there, like, a lot over the last few years. “The kitchen, obviously,” Noah says, pecking Dan’s cheek again and hauling open the heavy front door. 

*

Their trip to Trader Joe’s passes uneventfully, and they stock up on whatever they might need to not leave the house for a full week—Noah’s words, not Dan’s—and drag their loot into the kitchen.

Dan watches Noah put the groceries away, even though he offers to help. Noah insists he’s fine, and Dan should sit and relax, so Dan does. He feels warm, noting that Noah knows where everything goes already—knows his way around _their_ kitchen. Besides, Noah has to reach on his tip-toes to get to some of the snack cabinets, and his t-shirt stretches nicely across his shoulders and biceps and gives Dan a peek at his lower back.

Maybe the kitchen will be the first place they christen, after all. 

Dan grabs the sandwich materials that Noah’s left out, starts the process, but before he makes it even halfway into the assembly, Noah pushes up behind him snugging his hips right against Dan’s ass. Dan can’t imagine what Noah’d been thinking about while he unpacked their innocent groceries, but he’s at least half-hard in his sweats, pressed up against Dan. “Hey,” Noah murmurs into the hair at the nape of his neck. “What are you up to?”

Dan gives a breathy laugh and reaches back to tangle his fingers in Noah’s curls. He gets stuck, for a minute, thinking about how much time they have left until Noah leaves, but Noah’s teeth against his neck kickstart his brain and remind him that Noah’s not leaving at all. He’s here for good and the thought makes warmth settle in Dan’s belly, low and pleasant. 

He turns in Noah’s arms. “What do you think I’m up to?”

Noah makes a show of peeking around Dan to check. “It looks like you were making lunch for us.”

Biting back a smirk, and failing pretty spectacularly, Dan raises his eyebrows and nods. “Yeah, because remember—it’s now _past_ lunchtime and I don’t do well skipping meals.”

Noah nods seriously. “Mmhmm, yeah, I do know that. I _do_ know that.”

“Yes, so—”

“But what if,” Noah cuts him off, “what if instead of that, you let me blow you right here and _then_ we eat lunch?” Noah slips his hand over the front of Dan’s jeans. 

Dan’s almost hard, from Noah pressed against his back and then Noah pressed against his front and now Noah’s low, gravelly sex-voice is doing the rest of work for him. “What about that, hmm?” Noah repeats, rubbing against Dan’s zipper. 

“I _suppose_ I could wait a bit longer to eat.”

“Oh, how _generous_ of you, Dan. Your grace knows no bounds—”

“Mmkay, just get on your knees,” Dan sasses and Noah grins at him and hums approvingly. 

“Yes, sir,” he whispers. Holding Dan by the hips, he shoves them over a few feet to an empty section of the table and then in a quick movement that makes Dan a little dizzy, manages to hoist Dan up onto the table. 

“You didn’t mention _this_ particular bonus result of all your tire pulling and whatnot,” Dan says, breathless. Noah doesn’t answer, just leans in to kiss him hotly, fingers working at the button and zipper of Dan’s jeans. 

Dan clutches at the sides of Noah’s neck with both hands, holding him close as he opens up for Noah’s insistent tongue. Dan can feel sweat start to prick at the nape of his neck and the small of his back as he tries to lift himself up a bit to help Noah tug his jeans down, without moving his hands from Noah’s body. “Wait—” Noah says, panting into Dan’s mouth. He wraps an arm around Dan’s waist and helps to put a little room between Dan’s ass and the kitchen table, roughly pulling at his jeans until they’re far enough down to pull Dan’s dick out of his underwear. 

Noah strokes him a few times, pulling focus from their kiss. Dan whines in the back of his throat, desperate the way only Noah could ever make him, and Noah laughs lowly in response, leaning back slightly. Dan flutters his eyes open and catches Noah’s teasing grin. He attempts a glare, but then Noah’s kneeling between Dan’s legs and taking his cock all the way down. Dan can feel the back of Noah’s throat, just barely, and he curses under his breath. 

Dan lets out a breathy moan and tangles his fingers in Noah’s hair, tugging gently on the strands, as Noah rubs his tongue against the underside of his dick. Noah’s moaning too, like this is a treat for _him,_ and the vibration makes Dan pull harder at Noah’s hair. “Noah,” he starts, but then doesn’t know how to finish, so he just groans through clenched teeth as Noah pulls him closer to the edge. 

Pulling off to give his jaw a break, Noah wraps his fingers around Dan—he’s spit-slick now, and the drag of Noah’s hand makes Dan curse under his breath. “Noah,” he says again, leaning back on his free hand and throwing his head back. “Please,” he whispers to the ceiling and Noah licks teasingly at the tip of his cock. 

“I’ve got you. You know that,” he says, his breath hot against Dan’s sensitive skin. Then he takes Dan into his mouth, all the way down again, and when Dan feels the back of Noah’s throat flutter around the head of his dick, he pulls _hard_ on Noah’s hair. 

“Fuck, Noah, _fuck_ ,” he pants, and Noah eases off, only slightly, to suck hard on the sensitive tip, dipping his tongue into Dan’s slit, and that’s it, Dan is _there_ , and he gasps and then groans lowly as he spills into Noah’s mouth. 

Noah pulls off, once he’s done making a show of licking Dan clean. He blinks slowly up at Dan, nearly preening under Dan’s hand as he runs his fingers through Noah’s hair. 

He tucks Dan back into his underwear and levers himself to standing, leaning on Dan’s thighs. He presses in close to steal a kiss, and it’s so soft, and gentle, that Dan feels like he’s about to swoon forward right into Noah’s arms. “Hi,” Noah says when he leans back. 

“Hey,” Dan breathes, blinking slowly. Noah laughs and kisses Dan’s cheek. 

“Lunchtime,” he says, nodding emphatically before moving over to the sink. 

Dan slides gracelessly down from the table and fixes his pants, grinning at Noah’s back as he washes his hands, thinking about long afternoons on the patio, Redmond snoozing on the grass while Noah writes music. He thinks about cozy nights in front of the TV with popcorn and cuddling.

“Hey,” Noah says, startling him out of his daydream—soon to be a reality. “You okay?” He moves into Dan’s space, wraps his arms around Dan’s waist. 

“Yeah. Perfect.”

*

They spend the rest of the day unpacking, mostly in the bedroom so Dan can make sure Noah doesn’t mess up the closet. He’s cleared a side in every section for Noah’s things, excited to see all of their stuff mingled together, and when Noah notices he comes right back out and nearly tackles Dan to the bed. 

“You made a spot for me,” he says into the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan rubs a hand up and down Noah’s back. 

“I mean obviously. Did you think I was gonna suggest you keep your stuff in a pile on the floor?”

Dan feels Noah shrug even though he's still lying on top of Dan. “Let’s do t-shirts and then we can take a nap before dinner.” 

“Most of my t-shirts are already here,” Noah mumbles, and Dan feels him getting heavier. 

“Noah.” He shoves at his shoulder. “Naptime _after_ the t-shirts.” He shoves again and Noah grumbles his way off the bed, pouting at Dan once he’s standing. 

Dan laughs softly. “Come on, we’ll be done before you know it.” He takes Noah’s hand and leads him to the walk-in. 

Noah apparently gets a second wind once they're done with t-shirts, because he suggests pants next, and then workout clothes, and then jeans. Dan’s mentally finished way before Noah is, so he lays down to watch Noah wrestle his jeans into the drawer next to Dan’s.

“Come to bed,” he whines when Noah stands, hands on his waist, to survey his work. “I miss you.”

Noah turns to him with a smile. “Not for long, babe!” He cries and hurls himself onto the bed with a running leap. He gets Dan into his arms, and Dan laughs helplessly, because Noah is such a dork. 

“You ready?” Noah asks, bumping his nose against Dan’s cheek.

“For a nap? Yes, definitely.”

“No.” Noah laughs. “For you and me. Here.”

Dan’s smile softens and he brushes a curl off Noah’s forehead. “Been ready, babe.” He watches Noah strip out of his jeans and then giggles while Noah undoes Dan’s jeans for the second time that day. 

*

Dan wakes up before Noah and leaves him snoring in bed while he goes to prep the veggies for dinner. With all the times Noah’s been to LA to see Dan, they’ve developed a pretty tight routine for getting meals together. Dan preps most of the food—chopping, marinating, seasoning. Noah does most of the cooking. 

Dan lets Redmond out the kitchen door and starts pulling ingredients out of the fridge. He’s halfway through the peppers when Noah wanders in, looking exactly like he just woke up from a nap. He scrubs a hand over his face and blinks blearily at Dan, dropping heavily onto a stool at the kitchen table. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dan says, resuming his diligent prep work. 

“It’s _nighttime_ ,” Noah says dramatically, resting his head on his forearms crossed on the table. 

“It’s 7pm,” Dan answers, amused. “It’s not even dark out.”

“Mmph,” Noah grunts, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Fajitas,” he mumbles.

“Yes, Noah, fajitas.”

“You’re a fajita,” Noah says and Dan bursts into giggles at the image. He pauses his veggie work and fills a glass with water. 

“This’ll help you wake up. I’m gonna be hungry soon and I need you to handle the hot stuff.”

“Hot stuff,” Noah says to himself before dragging his body into an upright position and chugging the water. He lets out a breath and sets the glass on the table with a thud. “Ready for fire.” 

“You’re a fool,” Dan comments, but smiles down at the cutting board. 

Noah claps once to warm up. “Okay, where’s the chicken at?”

Dan finishes up with the onion and transfers veggie custody over to Noah, who’s in front of the stove, apron hanging around his neck. Dan slips his arms around Noah’s waist to grab the strings and ties them at the small of Noah’s back. He leans in to kiss the back of Noah’s neck, feels the skin warm up with a flush. “I’ll get the toppings.”

He gets out the sour cream and cheese and salsa while Noah cooks the chicken and veggies. He nudges Noah to the side to pop the tortillas in the oven for a few minutes. He gets all of the ingredients for Noah’s guacamole and sets them up at the end of the table. 

When Noah’s done, they swap, and Dan plates the food while Noah makes the guacamole. He sets up their spread at the dining table, grabbing beers for the two of them. 

They settle in to eat, and Noah holds up his beer. “To new adventures.”

Dan rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. “Okay, Noah. To new adventures.”

*****

Living with Noah is _fun_. It’s not all that different from taking a vacation with him, or heading to Toronto to stay at his place for a few days, but it is _more_. It’s _happier_ , coming home to find Noah sprawled on the couch in the TV room where he fell asleep watching what looks like a music documentary. 

It’s fun when Noah nuzzles Dan awake and says, “Let’s go swimming today.”

It’s _not_ fun, though, when Noah does this at 8am on a Saturday. “‘Kay,” Dan mutters, rolling over to burrow back under the covers. Noah spoons up behind him, pressing his nose into Dan’s hair.

“Okay,” he whispers. “I’ll wait.”

The bed’s empty when Dan wakes up again, but he can smell the coffee all the way upstairs. He fumbles with his phone, squinting at the time. Deeming it an acceptable hour to be awake, he grabs his glasses and heads to the bathroom.

Noah’s whistling when Dan pads into the kitchen. He’s scrambling eggs at the counter as a quiet melody plays through the kitchen speaker. “Morning, sunshine,” Noah greets brightly, and Dan barely bobs his eyebrows in response as he shuffles towards the coffee. 

A few minutes later, while Dan is planted in his usual Saturday morning spot at the kitchen table, Noah starts whistling again as he drops the eggs into the hot pan. 

“You’re in a good mood. You get laid last night?” Dan teases—the sun and smells and Noah-ness of the morning finally waking him all the way up. 

Noah smirks at him over his shoulder. “Who do you think this breakfast is for?” Dan winks at him. 

Dan watches Noah cook, sipping his coffee, listening to Noah sing along to a few of the songs he knows half the words to. He refills his coffee and by the time he sits back down, Noah is placing a plate of food in front of him. “Your breakfast, sir,” he says in a mock… some kind of accent that Dan doesn’t recognize. He wrinkles his nose.

“You get cast in Shakespeare again?” He jokes, getting a huge bite on his fork.

Noah shakes his head with a laugh and sits down in front of his own plate next to Dan. “I did get a call back on that play, though.” 

Dan puts his fork down. “Noah, oh my god, that’s amazing,” he says, standing and pulling Noah out of his chair and into a hug. He squeezes tight and Noah chokes out a protest. 

“I do need to breathe,” he rasps. “It's just—” 

“We should celebrate!” Dan says before Noah can downplay the whole thing. He kisses the side of Noah's head and sits back down. 

“Like with a dip in the pool?” Noah waggles his eyebrows and Dan rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, okay, let’s go in the pool. You know you can go in the pool whenever you want. It’s your pool.” Noah’s lived there a month—Dan wants him to feel at home. He makes a mental note to check-in about this more often. 

Noah smiles softly at him, rests his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. “Wanna swim with you, though,” he says quietly. 

Dan bites the corner of his lip, feels a blush rise to his cheeks. “Okay.” 

*

“Heyyy,” Noah says from the bathroom door, sidling over to Dan as he slathers on sunblock. “Maybe we could skinny dip?” He dips his head and looks at Dan through his lashes. 

“Okay, put those away, we’re _not_ skinny dipping.” He presses his hand to Noah’s face and gives him a push. “Don’t try to seduce me into semi-public nudity.”

Noah cracks up. “It’s not semi-public!”

“Semi-private, then. Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Yes, can you get my back? I’ll do yours if you do mine.” He nods his head suggestively and drags his eyes down Dan’s body. 

Dan huffs out a laugh. “Turn around.” He snatches the tube of cream from Noah’s hand. 

Noah’s back is firm, and broad, and _strong_ , and Dan takes his time rubbing lotion into every patch of skin and dip of muscle. He lingers on Noah’s shoulder blades, digging his thumbs in a little just to hear the hitch of Noah’s breath. 

“Hey, you said no skinny dipping.” 

Dan drags his hands down to his lower back. “Not sure why that would mean I can’t feel you up.” He presses his thumbs into the dimples half-hidden by the waist of his swim trunks. He leans forward to press a light kiss to Noah’s shoulder. “All set,” he murmurs. 

Smirking as he goes, Dan turns around and then holds the sunscreen bottle over his shoulder for Noah to take. Noah is quick and efficient, and Dan knows it's because he wants to get in the pool and not accidentally skip the pool and get right back into bed. 

Dan can admire the dedication. 

He’s done a minute later, and Noah leaves a mirroring, messy kiss on Dan’s shoulders before heading back into the bedroom, calling out, “See you by the pool, babe!”

Dan smiles to himself, catches a glimpse of it in the bathroom mirror. He takes in his own flushed cheeks, the parentheses around his mouth, and finds he can’t tamp it down even a little bit. He shakes his head and goes to meet his beau by the pool. 

Noah’s already floating on his back in the deep end by the time Dan gathers towels and water and makes his way out to the back yard. He sets up a bowl of water for Redmond in the shade and gives him a few ear scratches. He leaves their waters on the table and lays their towels out on the two chairs.

“Dan, are you stalling?” Noah asks, now upright and leaning his forearms on the side of the pool. “Come on,” he says, drawing out the last word. He pushes away from the side of the pool and floats backward across the water. He’s showing off, stretching his arms up over his head, grinning up at Dan. 

“Yes, you’re very hot swimming across the pool.” Dan rolls his eyes but smiles at Noah’s delighted laughter. He heads over to the stairs and steps down the first step, sitting down on the top ledge. Noah predictably swims over. 

“Oh hey, fancy meeting you here,” Noah says, kneeling up in between Dan’s legs. 

“Is it? So that wasn’t you begging me to come to the pool earlier?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Noah leans his elbows on Dan’s thighs. He fits a few fingers into the waistband of Dan’s swim trunks and gives a tug. “Come on,” he says softly, pulling Dan all the way into the water. 

Dan goes, because Noah in the pool is not something he can say no to—not something he _wants_ to say no to. They swim into the deep end and then Noah splashes him in the face and declares, “Race you back to the steps!” before pushing off the wall and kicking up pool water in his wake. 

Dan does not participate in the race, and once Noah crows out his win he swims back to Dan with a boyish grin and huddles against the wall next to him. Dan puts his arm up on the pool edge, so he doesn’t have to work so hard to tread water, and levels Noah with an unimpressed look. 

“Come on,” Noah says, bringing himself closer to Dan so their chests are pressed together. “Race me.”

“I’ll race you if you don’t _cheat_ by splashing me in the face and announcing a last-minute race because you know you can’t beat me in a fair heat.”

Noah laughs. “A fair heat! Okay, Phelps, on your marks, then.” Noah pushes lightly at his chest, and Dan grins. 

Dan gets into a dramatic position, one hand on the ledge of the pool, the other extended out in front of him. Noah mirrors him, grinning smugly. 

Dan graciously allows Noah to count them off and then he pushes off the wall, gliding through the water, peeking over at Noah when he turns up to breathe. He’s behind by a second when they hit the other end and he kicks off awkwardly on his turnaround on the steps, because they started this from the deep end. By the midpoint, this time, he’s ahead of Noah, and he tries to make himself taller, longer, as he reaches out to the wall.

Noah is outraged when Dan wins, asks what performance enhancers he’s taking. 

“How dare you, Mr. Reid!” Dan says, jaw dropping. “I am long-limbed and you can just deal with it,” he continues haughtily, swimming away from Noah, back to where their feet can touch the bottom, head and shoulders still above water. 

Noah snorts unattractively as he swims after Dan, getting close, tipping his head into Dan’s chest. He slides his hands over Dan’s shoulders and down his arms into the water. Dan braces himself on Noah’s shoulders and wraps his legs around Noah’s waist. “See.” He crosses his legs at Noah’s back, pulling them closer together. 

Noah hums against his neck, licks at droplets of pool water. “I do see.” He moves his hands to Dan’s thighs in the water, stroking along to his knees and then back again, slipping his hands under the loose fabric of his swim trunks. “Your legs for days, is that what you’re talking about?” Noah murmurs, dragging his lips over Dan’s jaw, pressing a slow kiss to his mouth. Noah has… appreciated his legs on many previous occasions.

“Mh hm.” Dan scratches over Noah’s shoulders, tangles his fingers in Noah’s hair, hitching his legs up on Noah’s hips. Noah gets his hands on Dan’s ass, and then he’s kissing Dan again. 

Dan’s mouth falls open immediately, moaning when Noah dips his tongue past Dan’s lips. The water is cool where it laps around them, a relief against his warm skin, getting warmer as Noah kisses him so thoroughly. Dan makes tiny whimpers into Noah’s mouth as he rocks his hips against Dan’s, adjusting his hold to line them up until their half-hard cocks are rubbing together. The wetness makes their material of Dan’s shorts rough, but so, so good as he meets Noah’s movements, groaning louder into Noah’s mouth. 

“Noah,” he tries to say in the middle of a kiss. “We have to get out of the pool,” he mumbles, but goes back in for another kiss, licking into Noah’s open mouth and smiling when Noah moans in response. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Noah pants, but kisses Dan again, and this time he floats them further towards the stairs. Dan grunts when his feet hit the lowest stair, and Noah pushes at his hips, scooting him back onto the very top step. 

Dan’s about to lever himself out of the pool so maybe they can finish this on one of the loungers, but then Noah is climbing into his lap and pulling him in for another kiss. It’s a little awkward, because the steps are shallow, but then Noah gets his hips involved again, and everything comes rushing back, and Dan is suddenly _desperate_. Noah must be, too, because he’s getting louder, little noises in the back of his throat, and he’s clutching at the back of Dan’s head, as if they could get any closer. 

The water is only a few inches high on the top step, but they should still probably get out of the pool before they take this any further. Dan pulls back to say so, gets enough inches between them to talk without being distracted by Noah’s mouth.

“We should—” he starts, but then Noah lets out a long groan and shoves his hips forward, bending his head to Dan’s shoulder as he trembles a few times in Dan’s arms.

A few seconds of silence pass where Noah breathes harshly into Dan’s neck and Dan scratches his fingers lightly through Noah’s hair. Then Noah makes an embarrassed noise and presses his face in further. “Shit,” he says. “Don’t say anything.”

Dan bites his lip and rubs a hand up and down Noah’s back. “I don’t mean to—rush you," he starts, “but we _have_ to get out of the pool. You can’t—we can’t get come in the pool. It’s like—it’s bad.” 

Noah makes another distressed noise but he slowly lifts his head to meet Dan’s eyes, cheeks heavily flushed, eyes wide and pleading. “Oh my gosh, Noah, it’s fine. It’s my long limbs, I get it—I’m irresistible. Come on, let’s get cleaned up and you can make it up to me in the shower.”

Noah sighs, and pouts, so Dan kisses his forehead. Noah rests his hands on Dan’s chest, petting him a little. “It’s just—” Noah says haltingly. “You’re really hot when you’re all wet.”

Dan bursts out into giggly laughter, pressing his nose to Noah’s cheek, then kissing him there too. “I fucking love you,” he says, and Noah is laughing softly, shoulders shaking where they’re tucked against Dan’s chest. “C’mon. Up.” Dan holds Noah’s hands to help him balance when he stands and then Noah pulls Dan up, too. 

They hold hands for the short distance to the lounge chairs and Dan grabs a towel, holding it up to wrap around Noah, rubbing at his arms to dry him off. “Thanks,” Noah says quietly, moving to grab a water bottle from the table. Redmond lifts his head but doesn’t otherwise bother to acknowledge them. Dan dries off, carefully adjusts his swim trunks where he’s still mostly hard. The friction of his trunks offers way too much stimulation now that Noah got him all worked up. 

They all make their way back into the house, Dan and Noah shivering in the A/C and Redmond sniffing around their feet before laying on his bed in the kitchen. Dan starts to head towards the stairs, but Noah stops him with a hand on his arm.

He pulls Dan close, a soft smile on his face, and brushes a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m gonna make _you_ come in 60 seconds this time, okay?” He says, voice low like he’s sharing a lovestruck confession. 

Dan leans back with a laugh. “You’re on, pool boy,” he says, and Noah follows him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah’s piano finally gets delivered in the fall. Apparently, the movers Noah wanted to hire for the job had their first opening the weekend after Labor Day, so he’d had to first move it to a friend’s garage and then wait for the availability. 

But it’s finally here, and Dan watches Noah stand anxiously in the doorway as the movers unload it from the dolly and unwrap the blankets from around it. He steps up behind him and rubs at his shoulders. “Almost done, babe,” Dan whispers in an attempt to soothe him. 

Dan is glad the piano is here. He wants the house to feel like Noah’s and it’s not any place for Noah if it doesn’t have a piano. 

Noah tips the movers and walks further into the living room, to the space that had been empty since Dan moved in. He… always kind of hoped he’d be sharing this house with Noah. He didn’t dare voice that—the reason he kept the space blank, but he didn’t make any attempt to fill it, either. 

But it’s full now. 

Noah keeps his distance from the instrument, standing a few feet away, just looking at it, and Dan moves behind the couch to hoist up the gift he bought once they got the delivery date. 

“I got you something,” Dan says. 

Noah startles, like he forgot Dan was there, and Dan feels a little guilty for interrupting, but then a huge smile blooms across Noah’s face when he sees what Dan’s holding. 

“It’s a new plant. I did… some research,” Dans starts, suddenly feeling silly. He looks down at the floor—Noah doesn’t need another plant.

“Research?” Noah prompts, standing in front of him and gently rubbing a huge leaf between his thumb and forefinger. 

Dan clears his throat. “Yes—about plants that inspire creativity. And this is a—a Fiddle Leaf Fig. Apparently it—does. Inspire creativity.”

“Daniel, this…” He trails off and takes the plant, grunting a little. “This is heavier than it looks,” he laughs, setting it on the floor near the mantle. He pulls Dan into a tight hug, leaning up to wrap his arms around Dan’s shoulders. Dan can feel him stretching a little, when he wraps his own arms around Noah’s waist to squeeze him back. “It’s lovely—you’re—it’s perfect. Thank you.” He kisses Dan’s cheek when he pulls back, and then drops a quick kiss on his lips, too. 

“You’re welcome,” Dan says softly, and lets go of Noah to watch him crouch down and touch the plant again. 

Dan sits on the couch. “Play me something?” 

Noah looks at him with another big smile before moving to sit down at the piano bench. He runs his fingers reverently over the fallboard before carefully flipping it open. He plunks at a few keys, and Dan pulls his socked feet up onto the couch, resting his chin on his knees. Redmond trots in to investigate and hops up onto the couch, settling in on the next cushion over. 

Dan turns his attention back to Noah, who has picked up a vaguely familiar melody—Dan’s sure he’s heard Noah play it before. He wishes he could see Noah’s face, considers rearranging the furniture around the piano so he can watch Noah’s play more easily from now on. 

The song changes, Dan thinks, and Noah’s fingers seem to be more confident on the keys, and Dan tops his head back against the couch and closes his eyes. He can almost feel Noah moving with the music, pictures Noah’s broad shoulders in his mind, leaning back on the bench when he gets to a particularly soulful section of—

Dan recognizes the song now, it’s different on piano, and without lyrics, but Dan can hear it. He starts humming along softly, doesn’t want to disrupt the music but unable to stop himself. 

Noah sings a few lines, “ _...I could drink a case of you, darling…”_ and Dan keeps humming, and he smiles to himself, because it’s almost like they’re making something together again. He blinks his eyes open, feeling emotional all of a sudden. Maybe not all of a sudden, he thinks, as he watches Noah play the last few notes and take a deep breath at the end.

“That was beautiful,” Dan says.

Noah turns around with a shy smile. “Thanks. It feels good to play. I have an appointment to have someone come to tune her up next month.”

“Is she… out of tune? I thought it sounded good.” Dan asks as Noah stands and comes to sit on Dan’s other side. Dan immediately cuddles into his side, sighing happily when Noah lifts his arm to wrap it around Dan’s shoulders. 

“Pianos can go out of tune about a month after they’re moved. It has to settle in here first.”

“Wow,” Dan says. “High maintenance.”

Noah kisses the top of Dan’s head. “Pianos are complex and mysterious instruments, babe. There's a reason there's an entire profession dedicated to maintaining them.”

Dan hums thoughtfully, taking in the instrument in front of them. It certainly makes a statement, and Noah is so obviously thrilled. 

He snuggles in closer, smiling into Noah’s shoulder, glad this final piece of Noah made it to their home.

*

Dan hangs up the phone and drops it on one of many stacks of papers arranged in a pseudo organized way. He sighs heavily, then looks up to find Noah peeking in through the cracked door to his office. “Hey!” Dan says, standing and walking around the front of his desk. “When did you get home? How was rehearsal?” He pulls Noah into his arms, squeezing him around the shoulders. 

Noah sighs quietly against Dan's shoulder, and Dan feels the damp heat of it through his thin t-shirt. “Rehearsal was good, but long,” he mumbles against the skin of Dan’s neck. “Think I’ll be ready.”

Dan presses his cheek to the side of Noah’s head. “You will be.”

Noah hums in what sounds like an agreement. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Dan whispers. He misses Noah every time they’re not together. 

Noah lets go from the hug and kisses Dan’s cheek. “You got more work?” He asks, wrapping his fingers around the front of Dan’s shirt and walking backward to lean against the front of Dan’s desk. Dan follows, presses his hips against Noah’s, smirking down at him. 

“Why, you got somethin’ in mind?”

Noah shrugs, looking _so_ casual. “Kinda… sexy when you’re in business mode,” he confesses, looking up at Dan through his lashes. Dan hums and slides his hands down to Noah’s hips, slipping his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. Noah’s skin is warm, and soft, and Dan curls his fingers to scratch lightly up his sides. Noah squirms and Dan hears his breath hitch. 

“What’s sexy about it?” He asks, slipping his foot between Noah’s so he can press against Noah’s dick with his thigh. Noah flutters his eyes closed and then opens them again, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Well?” Dan says. “Is it my sexy socks?” He teases, nudging his toes under the cuff of Noah’s jeans. Noah shakes his head _no_.

“Just kinda… like hearing you tell people what you want.”

Dan raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Noah stares at Dan’s chest, avoiding eye contact, and nods a little. Dan presses his lips together, hums thoughtfully. “Hey,” Dan murmurs, and Noah looks up at him. He’s so short in this position, leaning down against Dan’s desk. “Is there… do you want to… tell me something?”

Noah chews his bottom lip and glances over Dan’s shoulder for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Actually,” Noah breathes, squeezes Dan’s hips, takes a deep breath. “Actually I want… _you_ to tell _me_ something…”

Dan smiles softly and slides his hands all the way up the back of Noah’s t-shirt, fingers spread wide over his spine. Noah’s never really been this, well, shy about telling Dan, well, anything, so Dan wants to be careful with him. “Something like… the weather?” He can’t help but tease, though. He wants Noah to say what he means. Dan’s not going to make assumptions about this. 

Pouting, Noah shakes his head. “You know,” he says lowly, “what I’m saying.”

“What are you saying?” Dan pauses as he feels the next words form in his mouth. “Tell me.”

Noah gasps softly, and Dan fights back a smile. Okay. So this is definitely something they can use. Noah bites his lip, eyes wide and dark and intense. Dan doesn’t move, keeps Noah close, holds his gaze. Noah blinks and looks down, then back up at Dan. 

“Tell me what to do.” It rushes out of Noah’s mouth so fast Dan almost doesn’t catch it, and Noah is digging his fingers into Dan’s sides, like it’s the only thing keeping him standing. 

“Okay,” Dan says, scratching lightly near Noah’s shoulder blade. “If you want to stop, tell me to stop.”

Noah blinks in surprise. “Dan… of course.” 

“Also, I love you.”

Noah grins. “Love you more, babe.” He winks and Dan rolls his eyes. He lets his gaze fall to Noah’s lips, pink from where he’s bitten them, before flicking his gaze back up to Noah’s eyes. 

“Kiss me,” Dan whispers and Noah comes at him so hard that he almost stumbles backward. He catches Noah’s face in his hands, gentles the kiss to a tease, pulling back so only their lips are touching, barely. He presses in again, controlling their pace, fighting a smile at the whine Noah makes in the back of his throat. He licks into Noah’s mouth, the heat of him making Dan want to forget this whole plan and just shove him back onto the desk.

But Noah asked him. He took deep breaths and shared this with Dan and Dan is going to do whatever he can to make it happen. 

He steadies their kiss, keeps it on one level, and smoothes his hands down Noah’s shoulders squeezing lightly at his biceps, running along his tempting forearms to pry his fingers away from Dan’s sides. He places them against the desk, pressing them into the wood for a moment before releasing him.

Dan breaks their kiss with a soft noise of pleasure. “Don’t move,” he says, nipping at Noah’s pouty bottom lip. He lays his hands on Noah’s chest, sliding them down his front, feeling him through the t-shirt he’s wearing. He lets his thumbs brush over Noah’s nipples, spending a few extra moments giving them attention so he can watch Noah’s eyes squeeze shut and his head stretch back. 

With his neck on display, Dan pauses his exploration of Noah’s chest and leans in to fit his teeth around the distracting tendon on Noah’s throat. He bites lightly, smiles when a groan punches out of Noah’s chest, grinds his hips forward to bring Noah even higher. 

“Dan,” Noah says breathily as his hips twitch forward helplessly. 

“Hey,” Dan scolds, pulling back. 

Noah’s eyes fly open and he lifts his head. “No—what? Sorry, sorry.” He looks it, too. Dan kisses him quickly.

“Good.” Dan nods and reaches down to Noah’s pants, undoing his belt and then his button and then his zipper. He pulls Noah’s fly open enough to get his underwear out of the way and get a hand around him. “This okay?” He asks.

Noah nods enthusiastically. “Please.”

Noah’s big and hard in his hand, and Dan feels fresh drops of precome dripping over his thumb. _God_ every single thing about Noah is so fucking _hot_ and Dan is all of a sudden very concerned that _he’s_ going to come first. He gives Noah a few strokes, spreading the wetness down the length of him. Noah’s panting, Dan can feel each hot breath against his cheeks where he’s bent his head, staring down at his own hand on Noah’s cock. He looks back up.

“Tell me what you want,” Dan says into Noah’s open mouth. Noah takes the in and shoves his tongue messily past Dan’s lips, kissing him wetly and clumsily and so hotly. Dan moans, tightening his hand on Noah’s dick and speeding up his rhythm. 

Noah whines, then, so Dan pulls back—hands and lips—and blinks his eyes open. “Tell me,” he repeats.

“Want your mouth,” Noah mumbles. “Please.”

Dan grins. “Mmm,” he hums. “That’s really good.” He leans in again for another quick kiss before kneeling in front of Noah, gripping the sides of his jeans and tugging them roughly down to his thighs. 

Noah’s legs are trembling when Dan runs his fingers over the muscles there, and he’s hit with a near-desperate need to feel those muscles when Noah comes in his mouth. He licks over the head of Noah’s cock, and looks up. “This what you want?” Dan murmurs, licking teasingly again.

Noah groans and nods, and Dan curls his tongue under the tip. “Yeah? So I should keep doing this?” Dan says.

“Dan,” Noah exhales. “Just—” 

Dan gives him another long lick, smirking up at him. “Tell me what you want, Noah.”

“Wanna be—get all the way—Dan, just please suck my dick, please I—” 

Dan sucks down Noah’s cock, sinking down as far as he can—which is not quite all the way. He wraps his fingers around the base, the part he can’t reach, and sucks hard as he pulls back following his mouth with his hand. 

Noah moans, high and thready, sounding like he does when he’s so close but not _right_ there, and Dan spares a single moment to congratulate himself on getting Noah so far, so fast, before focusing back on making Noah come his brains out. 

Dan can see Noah white-knuckling the edge of the desk, then glances up Noah’s chest to catch a glimpse of his eyes right before he closes them against the wave of his orgasm. Dan fumbles his hands over to Noah’s, nudges at his fingers to let him know he can let go. He moans around Noah’s length as Noah tangles both of his hands in Dan’s hair, bending forward slightly as he comes on Dan’s tongue, fills his mouth. 

Working to swallow everything Noah gives him, Dan clutches at Noah’s thighs, reveling in the twitching muscles there. “Fuck, Dan,” Noah says, letting out a short laugh. “Fuck, that’s—oh my _god._ ”

Dan keeps Noah in his mouth, being annoying and teasing him when he’s most sensitive, feeling him jerk back and then forward as Dan rubs just under the head of his dick with his tongue. “ _Dan_ ,” Noah says, tugging at Dan’s hair. 

He pulls off, licking at his lips, and then leans back in for another taste of Noah. “Ah,” Noah laughs, twitching away, turning his hips to the side. Dan sits back on his haunches and grins up at Noah. 

“Wow,” Noah says, exhaling harshly. He runs a hand through his hair and over his face. “Wow. That—you’re—”

“Yes, I am,” Dan says, carefully pulling Noah’s underwear back up, then his jeans. 

Noah slides his socked foot along Dan’s thigh, nudging his toes against Dan’s very obvious erection in his jeans. He rubs gently, and Dan bites his lip around a smirk as he circles his fingers around Noah’s ankle. “We can probably continue this in the bedroom.”

Pinching at the fabric of Dan’s t-shirt over his shoulders, Noah whines. “Come on then, let’s go to the bedroom. Wanna see you.” 

Dan stands and lets Noah herd him out the door, down the hallway, and into their bedroom. Noah pushes him back, and he bounces lightly on his back, giggling delightedly when Noah makes quick work of his pants and underwear and climbs on top of him. 

Noah kisses him, then, like Dan’s not _desperate—_ slow and heady, hot and deep—long enough for Dan to start working his hips, gasping at the roughness of Noah’s jeans against his stimulated skin. “Noah,” Dan moans. “Can you—need you to touch me.”

Noah immediately wraps his hand around Dan’s dick, precome dripping already, and Dan whimpers at the contact. “Yes—” he says, halting but encouraging. Noah drags his lips down to Dan’s neck, nestles right up against the sensitive spot under his ear and Dan’s orgasm starts to spark low in his belly. “Ah—shit, Noah. Just—” Noah makes a noise of agreement against Dan’s throat even though he didn’t say anything. 

Dan cries out when Noah pulls his hand away. “Don’t worry, babe,” Noah says, grinning like he can’t wait to make Dan come. He spits in his hand and then jerks Dan off again—wet and slick and god, so perfect. Dan tilts his hips up, working with Noah’s rhythm. He tangles a hand in Noah’s hair, pulling him up so his lips are back on Dan’s neck.

Noah’s using all the right moves, slowing his pace on every upstroke, twisting his palm against the sensitive head, sucking a bruise a little too high on Dan’s neck. Dan wraps a leg around one of Noah’s, changing all their angles and then Noah bites Dan’s shoulder. It’s through his t-shirt, but he bites it _hard_ and Dan can feel him licking at his shoulder, the roughness of his t-shirt feels shivery and delicious against his bitten skin. Dan runs trembling fingers through Noah’s hair—he’s so close, so, so, so close and— 

“I love when you get all shaky, Dan,” Noah whispers, lips grazing Dan’s ear. “It means you’re gonna come hard, are you gonna come hard?”

Dan tries to nod, but ends up throwing his head back, moaning out Noah’s name as he comes into Noah’s fist, hips twitching up as he clenches his fingers in Noah’s hair. “Fuck,” Dan says between breaths. “Fuck. Noah.”

Noah hums, the way he usually does after Dan comes—smug and happy and he looks so damn _cute_ that Dan’s always smiling wide as he catches his breath. Noah reaches with his free hand to grab for a tissue on the nightstand, and cleans them both up quickly. He doesn’t bother getting Dan’s pants, just lays down mostly on top of him again, nuzzling into Dan’s cheek. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he sighs, a hand coming up to stroke Dan’s hair, his breath ghosting hotly across Dan’s face. 

Dan closes his eyes, lets the compliment float over him. “I love you,” Dan answers, turning to face him. He tugs on one of Noah’s curls, eyes getting droopy. “Wake me up in an hour?” Dan mumbles, snuggling into the pillow.

He feels Noah’s fingers on his cheek, the press of lips to his forehead, and then he’s asleep. 

*

Noah’s play opens in October and Dan goes to opening night with Stacey, and he’s proud of how well he restrains himself from telling every single person he sees that he’s Noah’s partner. He spends all of the intermission texting practically everyone he knows in town to see the show. 

“It’s good to see you so happy, Dan,” Stacey says when they flash the lights. Dan locks his phone and looks up at her, not expecting this moment of sincerity. 

“Thanks,” he says, trying to tamp down his growing smile. “It’s—I just love being with him,” he whispers, like it’s a confession or a secret that he’s in love with Noah Reid. 

Stacey doesn’t say anything else, just nudges his shoulder with hers and turns her attention to the stage as the lights go down. 

Dan sits, eyes glistening during most of the second act, and when Noah takes his bow, Dan claps so hard his hands hurt. The second the theatre starts clearing out, he's dragging Stacey backstage to find Noah. 

It’s a madhouse, which Dan expected, but he spots Noah easily, hears his laugh over the din of actors coming down from a performance. Noah’s smile widens, if that’s possible, when he spots Dan, and Dan matches it, weaving through a few groups to stop in front of Noah. He holds out the bouquet he brought, but before he gets out a _congratulations_ , Noah’s nudging the flowers aside and pulling Dan in for a kiss. 

“God, I’m so happy you’re here,” Noah breathes against Dan’s lips, kissing him quickly again before taking a small step back. 

“Where else would I be?” Dan asks, furrowing his brow. 

“No—I know I just—I’m happy about it.” Noah shrugs his shoulders. “I’m—” Noah kisses him again, and Dan makes a surprised noise when he feels Noah’s tongue. Before they can get into it, though, someone bumps into them and Dan stumbles. Noah grabs his biceps to steady him, and breathes out a laugh. “Okay, that’s probably a hint I shouldn’t make out with you in a crowded area.”

Dan kisses his cheek and presses the flowers to his chest. “I’ll see you at home, Noah. Have fun.”

Noah kisses him, quick and chaste, murmuring a soft _thanks_ against his lips before heading back to his castmates.

Dan smiles to himself all the way back to Stacey at the door. 

*

A few weeks into Noah’s play, Dan’s finally getting back into the groove of spending evenings alone. Noah performs four nights a week, so Dan tries to fill his time with something other than laying around and missing Noah’s stupid face. Sometimes he has plans with Stacey or Jesse and Justin, sometimes he has dinner “meetings” that might as well be called “we need you to schmooze with this person just in case we need them in the future,” and sometimes he’s working when Noah leaves and then he’s still working when Noah comes back.

It’s Thursday, so Noah’s out again, and Dan is blissfully business meeting-free for the night. So he decides to add a few luxurious steps to his skincare. Once he’s out of the shower, he slathers a hydrating mask onto his face in a nice even layer, and then begins his body moisturizing. 

He’s almost done with that step when he hears the front door open and the alarm code get punched in. “Dan?” Noah calls. 

“In the bathroom! I’m moisturizing,” he answers, standing to wash his hands and rinse his face mask. 

“Great timing, I love when you’re freshly moisturized for me,” Noah says as he walks into the bedroom. Dan pokes his head out of the bathroom, his hydrating mask still half on. 

“Hi,” he says. 

Noah looks tired but he still smiles his way through a soft, “Hey.”

“How was it?” Dan asks, situating himself back in front of the sink. He hears the clink of Noah’s belt as he takes off his pants, and the subsequent thud as it falls to the floor, followed by a swishing fabric noise as he kicks them in the direction of the closet so he can trip over them in the morning. 

Dan smiles to himself as he hears Noah flop onto the bed and launch into a recap of his night. Dan _hmms_ and _ohhs_ when appropriate as he finishes his extended skincare and starts up on his normal nighttime routine. 

Noah gets quiet after he finishes a story about his director, and Dan thinks he’s fallen asleep until he appears in the bathroom doorway. “What step are we on? I miss you.”

Dan grins. “It’s the director’s cut, so it’s longer.”

Noah huffs out a laugh and shuffles over in his boxers and t-shirt, and plasters himself to Dan’s back, burying his nose in Dan’s damp hair. He inhales deeply, settling his hands on Dan’s hips, fingertips sneaking just beneath the waist of his briefs. Dan wiggles back against him, smirking at him in the mirror before moving on to serum. 

“Oh I know this step, you need to occupy yourself with something while this dries right?” Noah asks, biting playfully at Dan’s neck. He slips his hand around to the front of Dan’s underwear, rubbing gently at his soft cock. 

Dan finishes applying the serum and sets the container down, catching Noah’s eyes in the mirror again. “I might need something to… fill my time, yes.” He watches Noah’s hand as he teases Dan through the fabric. 

Fluttering his eyes closed, Dan tilts his head back onto Noah’s shoulder, giving him more room to lay soft kisses down Dan’s neck. “I can probably help with that, right?” Noah’s voice vibrates against Dan’s throat. 

“Mmhmm,” Dan breathes. “You’re very helpful.” He bites his lip as Noah continues to tease him. “Or you would be if you’d get a move on.” He shifts his hips to emphasize his point. 

“Oh?” Is all Noah says in reply, and Dan reaches a hand up to grab at the back of Noah’s head. 

“Noah,” he practically growls, but doesn’t continue. Noah’s hand stops. 

“Dan.” Noah sounds serious so Dan opens his eyes and lifts his head. “What do you want?” He’s staring intently at Dan through the mirror and Dan swallows audibly. 

“Touch me,” he whispers, and Noah kisses his bare shoulder so, _so_ softly. He works his hand into Dan’s underwear, but doesn’t make any progress besides holding Dan’s half-hard dick in his hand. He kisses Dan’s shoulder again. 

What Dan wants is for Noah to get him off while Dan watches in the mirror, but as soon as the thought floats through his mind he realizes they’re definitely going to need lube. “Wait. Get the lube,” he says, and Noah smirks against his shoulder, kisses him there again, and disappears into the bedroom. 

He’s gone only seconds before he seems to rush back in, setting the lube on the counter in front of Dan and taking up his post behind him again. Dan smirks in the mirror, gaze lingering on the flush high on Noah’s cheeks, and Noah ducks his head. 

Dan picks up the tube in one hand and pulls Noah’s hand forward with the other. He squeezes a generous amount into Noah’s palm and then tosses the bottle on the counter, leaning his weight back against Noah’s chest. “Get me off,” Dan says, and Noah bites his shoulder and uses his free hand to tug at Dan’s waistband so he can get his slick fingers around Dan’s length.

They both moan, and Dan shuts his eyes for a moment, because Noah feels so, _so_ good around him and _god_ Noah’s gonna—

“Go slow,” Dan breathes, opening his eyes again to see Noah watching his own hand move. Noah slows _way_ down, and Dan thinks this has been a grave mistake, but the slide of Noah’s hand is _exquisite_ and Dan tangles his hand in Noah’s curls again. “Noah,” he pants. 

“Yeah?” Noah says, stroking gently at Dan’s hip with his free hand. Every point of contact sends an electric hum through Dan and he tries to rock his hips forward, even though he’s the one who set the pace in the first place. “You said slow,” Noah points out, tightening his hold on Dan’s hip.

“Hold me,” Dan sighs, and Noah kisses his shoulder, a reward for giving instructions, and wraps his arm up around Dan’s chest. He brushes a thumb over one of Dan’s nipples, making him gasp and rock his hips forward again. “Again,” Dan says, voice a bit more demanding. 

Keeping his agonizingly slow rhythm on Dan’s dick, Noah pinches his nipple again, rolling it between two fingers. “Yeah?” Noah says when Dan moans in earnest. “I know you like that.”

“Noah,” Dan moans again before pawing at his own briefs, shoving them down his hips so he can properly see Noah take him apart. 

“Dan,” Noah whispers against the nape of his neck. “You look so good, I just—you’re amazing.”

“Faster, just a—a little bit,” Dan says, biting his lip to stifle another noise when Noah obliges. 

Noah slides his hand up Dan’s throat, pressing his fingertips against Dan’s lower lip to free it from the bite of his teeth. Dan dips his head to pull two of Noah’s fingers into his mouth, sucking teasingly. Noah groans against Dan’s skin, licking up his neck to his ear. “Such a tease,” he sighs, and Dan shivers even though he’s starting to sweat in all the places Noah is touching him. 

Dan lets Noah’s fingers fall from his lips, and Noah takes it upon himself to rub at Dan’s other nipple, slippery fingers tugging at it until Dan moans again. “Noah, Noah—okay—just make me come now, please,” Dan pants, pressing his hips back into Noah’s cock where it presses against his ass. 

Licking at Dan’s ear, Noah speaks lowly. “Are you sure? I can make you wait longer if you want.”

“Noah,” Dan growls and Noah laughs, planting a wet, messy kiss on Dan’s neck, and leaving his lips there to worry a mark with his teeth. The sharp pleasure makes Dan rock his hips forward.

“Yeah,” Noah says, “Fuck—god look at you.”

Dan opens his eyes—he didn’t even realize they were closed again—and looks at their reflections, he watches Noah’s forearm flex as he jerks him off. The sensory overload is too much and Dan lolls his head back, laying his arm over Noah’s around his stomach and weaving their fingers together. He clutches at Noah’s hair with his other hand and Noah keeps going and it’s so tight and hot and perfect and Dan cries out as he shakes apart in Noah’s arms. 

“Dan—oh my god,” Noah says breathlessly, letting out a short laugh. 

Dan blinks his eyes open and sees his come streaked all over their bathroom counter and he can’t stop the giggles that burst out of his mouth. 

Noah is still smiling, kissing Dan’s shoulder, as he pulls his messy hand away and Dan feels him pulling at his own underwear. He turns around, helps Noah pull his cock out and wraps his hand around Noah’s where he’s jerking himself off. 

“Noah,” Dan sighs happily. “You’re _very_ good at following directions.” He says into Noah’s mouth, licks at the seam of his lips to part them before closing the distance between them with a sloppy kiss, the kind Noah likes, the kind Noah demands, sometimes, when he’s close enough to coming. 

Dan can’t help but smile when Noah moans into his mouth and quickens his strokes as he grabs at Dan’s ass with his other hand, squeezing and pulling Dan closer, until he’s angled against Noah’s hip. Dan wraps his free hand around the back of Noah’s head and nudges his lips over to Noah’s ear. “Gonna come for me? You can,” he murmurs, letting his lips brush the shell of Noah’s ear, letting his tongue tease at the sensitive skin just below it.

Noah makes a strangled noise, and Dan presses his grin into Noah’s shoulder as he feels Noah tense in his arms. “Ah—fuck, Dan, I—” he manages to get out before he’s lost to wordless moaning as he comes over his fist. Dan can hear Noah’s come hit the tile floor and wow why is that doing _anything_ for him?

He shakes his head slightly, leaning in to pepper kisses across Noah’s cheek and over to catch his mouth in a lazy kiss as Noah floats back down from the high. Dan runs his hand through Noah’s hair. “Hi,” he says.

Noah just grins, cheeks pink, hairline damp. He kisses Dan’s nose. “Hi.”

“You know I did shower right before you came home.”

Noah takes a small step back to give them both some breathing room. Dan adjusts his underwear, which is a bit mussed but not unsalvageable and gives Noah a once over. “You shower, I’ll clean all this up,” he gestures vaguely to the come on the counter, the sink, and the floor. 

Before Dan can nudge Noah in the direction of the shower, Noah pulls him close again, and Dan doesn’t even have time to think before Noah’s kissing him soundly. Several moments pass, and Dan feels himself getting more pliant by the minute. When Noah finally pulls away, Dan nearly topples over. 

“Oh,” he says, touching his lips gently. 

“I love you,” Noah says, giving him a gentle kiss to his forehead before moving to turn on the shower.

“Yeah,” Dan says faintly, leaning his hip on the counter, before pulling away quickly, remembering the mess they’d made. He makes an annoyed noise before finding a washcloth and getting to work. 

Once the bathroom is clean and Dan’s finished his skincare and Noah’s showered and pajama’d, they snuggle into bed. Dan leans into Noah’s side as Noah lifts his arm around Dan’s shoulder.

Noah’s scrolling through what looks like the ESPN app on his phone, so Dan takes his glasses off and reaches to set them on the nightstand before settling back into position. “You can read to me,” Dan says softly, and Noah huffs out a quiet laugh.

“Oh, I can, can I?” He teases, but Dan just closes his eyes and buries his face even further into Noah’s chest. Noah kisses his forehead and starts reading, and Dan’s not listening at all, but Noah’s voice is beautiful and comforting and Dan’s asleep in minutes. 

*

“It’s still so weird to be doing this outside in November,” Noah says as he tastes the soppressata he’s slicing. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Dan says, and leans against the kitchen counter to watch Noah, abandoning his own pizza prep work. They’re hosting a pizza night—Noah’s idea because they haven’t done one since he’d moved in—and their guests are due to arrive in fifteen minutes. “Do you—are you doing, like, okay?”

Noah puts his knife down and turns to face Dan. “Okay?”

“Yeah, like—with LA.”

Noah pulls very gently on the front of Dan’s sweater, and Dan goes easily, settling his hands on Noah’s shoulders while Noah slips his arms around Dan’s waist. Noah always holds him like this, close and tight, when he thinks they might have a conversation Dan wants to avoid. “It takes some getting used to,” Noah parrots back. “No coats in November is freaking me out, and people with cameras at the grocery will probably never get old, or fun, but…” He trails off and his mouth quirks up into a grin. “But I’m here with you, Dan.” He shrugs, and Dan rubs his shoulders lightly. “I’m happy. The rest is just—I don’t know—like the challenges the prince has to endure for his one true love, you know?” He’s still grinning and Dan rolls his eyes. 

“So you’re the prince, then?” Dan says, sliding his hands down to rest on Noah’s chest. 

“Oh, I guess the analogy doesn’t work, then…” He leans in close, pressing a ghost of a kiss to Dan’s mouth. 

“Hmm?” Dan sighs, not listening. Noah’s mouth has _always_ been distracting. 

“No, because you’re the prince, babe.”

Dan dissolves into a fit of giggles, pressing his face into Noah’s neck to feel Noah’s laughter, too. “So you’re the knight?” He says through a laugh, pushing a hand up into Noah’s hair. 

“You want me to be the knight? Do I have to slay a dragon?”

Dan lifts his head. “I would never advocate _slaying_ an animal.”

“Fair enough.” Noah kisses the side of his mouth. “No slaying, just warm-climate living. I think I can handle that, Dan. I’ll—Daniel I promise I’ll let you know if I feel like something isn’t working.”

Pressing his smile into Noah’s shoulder and wrapping his arms all the way around Noah’s shoulders, Dan feels his cheeks warm under the force of Noah’s love. It’s like that sometimes. Like being in love with a really goofy, kind supernova. 

“Hey,” Noah shrugs his shoulder and Dan lifts his head again. “Dan, you’ll—you’ll tell me too, right? If something’s not working? I don’t want—”

“I promise, Noah,” Dan says urgently. “Of course.” Noah kisses him, tender and sweet, and Dan opens up for him, holding him close with a hand on the back of his neck. 

Pizza prep is totally forgotten, and they take way too long to get to the door when the bell rings, and they look _way_ too disheveled to convince their guests they took too long because they simply couldn’t hear over the music in the kitchen. 

*

Dan sighs as he closes the door behind Stacey, smiling to himself as he heads out to the backyard where Noah and Redmond are playing the world’s laziest game of fetch. Noah is laying on one of the lounge chairs with his arms hanging down, beer bottle dangling from one hand and a tennis ball loosely gripped in the other. 

He gives the tennis ball a truly pathetic toss about four feet away, and Redmond sort of half-trots over to it, picks it up slowly, and half-trots back. He plops his butt down next to Noah and offers the ball back up to him. 

“Good boy,” Noah mutters, giving Redmond a clumsy head pat and gently taking the ball back. He tosses it again and Redmond moves even slower this time, giving up halfway through to drop down onto the stone to rest. 

Dan snorts and catches Noah’s attention. “Hey,” Noah says with a smile, stretching his arm over his head and taking the last swig of his beer. “That was fun.” He blinks slowly at Dan.

“Mm, was it fun, or are you just drunk?” Dan says, making his way over and squeezing onto the chair next to Noah’s hip, facing his head. 

“Oh, both, for sure.” He grins and slides his arm over Dan’s thighs, tucking his fingers into the pocket of Dan’s jeans. “I like seeing you with your friends.”

“Your friends, too,” Dan says, patting Noah’s chest. 

Noah’s eyes go a bit soft. “My friends, too. In our home.” He nods once before tilting his head up slightly, angling for a kiss.

Dan leans in with a grin, slipping his tongue out to lick into Noah’s mouth. Noah brings his hand up to press lightly at the back of Dan’s head, deepening their kiss, and Dan clenches his hand around the fabric of Noah’s sweater. 

“Mmm,” Noah hums, pulling back slightly. “This is so explicit in your _semi-private_ yard.”

Dan gives him a heavy-lidded blink and slides his hand down to press against the zipper of Noah’s jeans. “You want explicit?” He murmurs. 

“Dan,” Noah mock-whispers, sounding scandalized. “In front of your son?” His eyes slide over to Redmond, who is acting like they don’t exist. Dan is pretty sure Redmond thinks _he_ owns this house. 

He bites at Noah’s bottom lip, giving it a tug. “Come on,” Dan says, sitting up. “Let’s get explicit upstairs.”

*

They’re in the piano room ( _“You don’t have to call it the piano room, Dan,” Noah had said, blushing wildly.)_ and Noah is writing new music. Being in the room for his creative process is _thrilling_ and though Dan intended to work too, laptop next to him on the couch, he’s spent the last ten minutes watching Noah plunk through chords and scratch things in his notebook. Every now and then he’ll sing a broken phrase and then scratch something else in his notebook. 

After another ten minutes of this, just as Dan is deciding to cancel work altogether and lay down on the couch, Noah lets out a huge, dramatic sigh and tosses the pencil he’s been storing behind his ear. It bounces off his notebook and clatters softly on the floor. “Noah?” Dan asks, shutting his laptop and moving it off the couch anyway. 

Noah doesn’t answer right away, just looks up at the ceiling and then around to the windows. “Hey,” he says, like Dan didn’t just prompt _him_ thirty seconds ago. He turns around on the piano bench to face Dan. “Remember when I had Lacey come over to tune this?” He jerks a thumb behind himself at the piano. 

“Sure. It was way more involved than I ever thought it could be.” 

“I’m going to call her again, something doesn’t sound right.” Noah frowns, and Dan frowns right back at him. Noah’s played since the tuning, and everything sounded fine to Dan, the non-musician, but Noah was pouting around the room. “I’ll play again with the curtains closed next time, they’re pretty thick, maybe that will help.”

Dan raises his eyebrows. “Okay. I… I mean I hope it does? Do we have to move?”

Noah swings his head back to meet Dan’s eyes. For a split second, Dan thinks Noah is going to say yes, they have to move, his piano doesn’t sound right, they need a new house. Which… well, Dan would not say no to that. He’d—he’d do anything for Noah. 

“Nah, it’ll work itself out.” Noah shrugs and smiles, stands to insinuate himself into Dan’s lap. 

“Oh, hi,” Dan says, wrapping his arms around Noah’s back. 

“Hi.” Noah’s smiling and it makes Dan grin back. “Is there something I can help you with? I’m working.”

“You’re working.”

“Yes, my—my laptop is next to me.”

“It’s closed.”

Dan shifts his hips under Noah’s weight. “That’s… how I work…”

Noah giggles into Dan’s neck, slipping a hand up into the back of his hair. “Oh, well I guess I’ll leave you to it, then,” Noah teases, lifting his leg like he’s going to get off Dan’s lap.

“No, that’s not necessary.” Dan tightens his arms around Noah. “I can—take a break.”

“Oh, good, I’m so glad,” Noah murmurs and presses his lips to Dan’s. 

Dan sighs, feels his shoulders relax, and tips his head up to give Noah better access to his mouth. 

They make out until Dan’s stomach growls loudly enough to make them both giggle against each other’s lips. “Lemme make you lunch,” Noah says, nudging Dan’s nose with his own. 

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I forgot to mention that most piano info was imparted unto me by kiranerys42.

Pilot season has Dan running around, working basically day and night, meeting people and calling colleagues and emailing his producers. He’s doing so much, yet somehow it feels like he is getting absolutely nothing done. He’s been on the phone _all day_ , done so much talking that his throat is starting to hurt, but he distantly notices the absence of the piano in the background, where Noah’s been working on a song for the better part of the day.

Dan’s so frazzled that when Noah pokes his head into Dan’s office, offering him the cup of tea that’s in his hands, Dan nearly bursts into tears. 

Noah makes a sympathetic noise and pads into the room, Redmond following close behind, and sets the cup and saucer down next to another plate with a few chocolate chip cookies on it. Dan smiles—they made the cookies the night before in a rare time between Dan’s workday ending and his dinner schmoozefest starting. 

“Made” might be an overstatement. Dan wandered into the house as Noah finished the dough, watched Noah put little blobs on the baking sheet, slide the tray into the oven, set the timer, and then they made out against the kitchen table for eight to ten minutes. 

“God, I love you,” Dan says from behind his desk, standing to pull Noah in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

Noah smiles softly. “Daniel, I love you, but you don’t—look good.” He looks guilty even as he says it, but Dan appreciates that he stands his ground. He kisses Noah’s cheek. 

“Honestly? I don’t feel good,” Dan admits. 

“I’m not surprised,” Noah says quietly. “You still manage to keep tomorrow free?”

Dan is happy to confirm that, yes, he managed to protect his one free day in several weeks. It wasn’t easy, he was fending off meetings and calls and _just a quick chat_ requests for the last week but he did it. 

“Miraculously… I did.”

Noah lets him go and he sits back down, grabbing a cookie with one hand and his tea with the other. 

“We should probably also go to bed early tonight,” Noah says, half-sitting on the edge of Dan’s desk. “And no working after dinner.” Dan can tell he’s trying to be firm, but he looks as adorable as ever in a rumpled long-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Dan shoves the whole cookie in his mouth and nods. “God this is good,” he mumbles, taking a small sip of tea. “I’m such a good baker.”

Noah rolls his eyes. “Mmm, yes, your making-out-next-to-the-stove skills are really exceptional. Did they teach you that at culinary school?” Dan swallows his bite.

“Film school,” he says with a smirk and Noah huffs out a laugh, stealing a cookie.

“Hey, you brought these up here for me didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but you’re _such a good baker_.”

*

Dan stops working thirty minutes before he plans to, because whatever Noah is cooking in the kitchen smells distracting enough to cut the day short. He forces himself to leave his phone upstairs and follows his nose to where Noah and Redmond appear to be tag-teaming dinner. 

Their kitchen speaker is on, playing something old and soft and sad, exactly the kind of music Noah listens to when he cooks. Noah is barefoot in front of the stove pouring dark liquid into a Dutch oven, and Redmond is sitting a foot away looking up at him with an assessing gaze. Dan loiters just inside the archway to watch, wishing he’d brought his phone down to take a photo of this cozy moment. 

The music crescendos into a chorus, and Dan recognizes the song now—though he can never remember the title—and smiles to himself, just thinking about his soft and sometimes melancholy partner. 

“Something smells _amazing_ ,” Dan says, moving closer. Noah looks up from stirring and smiles. 

“Hi,” Noah greets, and he looks so fucking _happy_ that Dan feels an obnoxious swell of emotion in his chest. “You’re early,” he says, reeling Dan in by the waist and planting a warm kiss on his lips. He tastes like salt and maybe wine, and Dan’s tugs him in for a few more before letting him get back to cooking. 

“Is this the soup?” Dan asks excitedly. Noah’s been talking about making French onion soup for weeks, lamenting that the LA weather in January is not really _that_ conducive to hot soups. He is wearing a sweater, though, so Dan figures either the weather’s cool enough, or Noah’s coming around on California winters. 

“It’s the soup,” Noah confirms. “Figure you could use something comforting.” He shrugs and looks away while Dan melts into a puddle on the floor. He pushes his glasses up his face and sidles up behind Noah, wrapping his arms around Noah’s waist. 

“Thanks, babe,” Dan whispers, kissing the nape of Noah’s neck. He lingers there, pressing his nose to the warm skin. He takes a deep breath, the deepest breath he’s taken all day—all week even. 

He feels Noah lean back against him, just a little, and Dan gives him a little squeeze. “What can I do?” He asks. 

Noah hums a little, pleased. “Stay right here,” he murmurs. 

Dan kisses him again. “Done.”

They eventually separate and Noah asks Dan to get started on prepping the bread for toasting while he washes the few dishes he’s used so far. Dan is all too happy to assist with the bread, and he eats two whole slices with butter, and then feeds another slice to Noah even though both of his hands are free, before Noah pulls the loaf from his hands and starts the _actual_ bread prep. 

Dan shreds the cheese while Noah slices the what’s left of the bread and arranges it artfully on the baking sheet, and then Noah returns to the soup for stirring and Dan lovingly tops each slice. He might also eat some as a snack—just to taste it. 

Noah turns around just as Dan is dropping some pieces into his mouth, head tilted back. Dan freezes and slides his gaze over to him and slowly lowers the cheese. “Quality check,” is all he says, and Noah laughs, grabbing the tray and sliding it into the oven. Dan eats more cheese. 

Dinner is lovely, and perfect, and wine-y and Noah insists on serving Dan and pouring his wine and it’s a little ridiculous but also incredibly charming and Dan feels like he’s being _courted_ even though he’s deeply in love with his would-be date. 

There’s a candle on the table and Dan notices that Noah has _product_ in his hair, and all of a sudden Dan feels _underdressed_ in his regular old sweater and Prada slacks. He takes a bite of cheesy bread and watches the way Noah’s mouth moves as he talks about the next song in his notebook that he’s decided is worth more attention. 

He pauses to take bites, and Dan watches his jaw move as he chews, and then he starts up again, and Dan catches the reflection of the candlelight in his eyes as he speaks excitedly about the last line of the chorus that he’d been working on for some time.   
  
The soup is amazing, and Dan says so, enjoying the way Noah ducks his head and smiles down at the table. “Thanks,” he replies, taking another spoonful. “I’m… glad you like it. I—” he cuts himself off with a laugh. “I didn’t realize how nervous I was until you just said it.” He gives another laugh and wipes his hands on his jeans, like he’d been sweating. 

They’re sitting next to each other, rather than across from each other, so Dan nudges his shoulder into Noah’s, then leans in to rub his cheek on Noah’s shoulder, too. His stubble catches on the fabric, and he frowns and lifts his head. Noah turns to look at him, and brings a hand up to cup his face, pulling him in for a tender kiss, so soft that Dan thinks he should go in again for confirmation. 

He does—kisses Noah harder this time, dropping his opposite hand to Noah’s thigh as he turns towards him. “We’re eating dinner,” Noah mumbles against his lips. “You said the soup was good.”

Dan pulls away, just a few centimeters. “Actually I said amazing,” he corrects and leans back in for a sweet, parting kiss. “And I meant it.” He sits up straight again and digs back in. 

After dinner, Noah pulls out a few more cookies and pops them in the microwave for a few seconds, and they enjoy the sweet treats standing up, leaning back against the counter. Dan doesn’t let him move without trading a few chocolatey kisses.

Dan heads back to the table to start cleaning up, but Noah detours him with a glass of wine through the house and over to the couch in the TV room. He sets him up with a blanket and Notting Hill, leaves him with a kiss on the forehead and says he’s going to clean up. Noah turns back to wink at him as he turns the corner out of the room, and Dan pulls the blanket up to cover the huge smile that takes over his face. He gets comfortable, tucks himself in and sits back for Julia and wine. 

The next thing he knows, Noah is taking the empty wine glass out of his hand to set it on the table, and gently pulling him off the couch. “I fell asleep,” Dan says, swaying into Noah’s arms. Noah laughs softly and pets Dan’s hair. 

“Yeah, you did, babe.”

“It’s the wine,” Dan says, drawing out the last word into a sigh as he rests his head on Noah’s shoulder. 

“Or you’ve been working too hard for too long. It could be that,” Noah replies, hugging his arms around Dan’s back. 

“I guess it could be that,” Dan mumbles, pressing his lips against Noah’s neck. He’s so warm and cozy and safe and he closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath and inhaling the smell of Noah’s shampoo. 

“Come on,” Noah says, pulling away. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

Dan wants to protest, wants to stay up with Noah and _do_ things because they haven’t been able to spend any real time together in a few weeks. But, his feet follow Noah up the stairs and into their bathroom, where Noah nudges him up onto the vanity. “Okay,” he says, patting Dan’s thighs. “You’re gonna have to walk me through this. I think I’ve got the gist, but you’ve got a lot of steps here.” He gets a washcloth and Dan’s face cleanser from the cabinet across from the sinks and sets them on the counter. “Okay?”

Noah’s making a hopeful face, and Dan loves him so much—he tips forward to give him a brief kiss. “I love you,” he says. “I’ll wash my face and then walk you through the rest,” he offers, hopping off the counter and making quick work of it. 

Once he’s settled back on the vanity, he directs Noah to the toner. “Hold it like six inches from my face—”

“I didn’t bring my ruler,” Noah says and Dan opens his eyes to make it clear that he is unimpressed. Noah’s grinning, toner spray bottle poised for action. 

“Just spray it, funny boy,” Dan says, closing his eyes again. Noah counts down, which Dan appreciates because the spray is cold and shocks him for half a second. 

While it’s drying, Noah slips his hands into Dan’s where they’re resting on his thighs. Dan opens one eye. “It’s weird to have you looking at me so close.”

“I look at you this close all the time,” Noah points out. 

“Yeah but not when I can see you. You probably watch me in my sleep you weirdo.” Dan smiles. Noah huffs out a laugh. 

“Oh, forgive me for gazing at my beautiful partner,” Noah whispers. 

“Stop,” Dan whines leaning back a bit. “You’re ridiculous.”

Noah doesn’t respond, just gets a soft smile on his face and grabs two bottles from the cabinet. 

“No, it’s the purple one for nighttime,” Dan says and Noah switches it out before settling back between Dan’s knees. Dan takes the bottle. “Three drops in your palm and then rub your hands together.”

Poking his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration, Noah unscrews the dropper and puts some in his hand, before carefully placing it back in the bottle Dan is still holding. He rubs his hands together and then looks up at Dan like he’s going into battle. “Okay, ready.”

Dan snorts out a giggle and lists over to the side for a moment. “Noah it’s skincare not brain surgery.” Noah pouts at him and he leans in to kiss it away. “Okay, pat it gently into my skin.”

Noah takes a deep breath and Dan bites back a smile as Noah barely touches his palms to Dan’s cheeks. Laughing quietly, Dan sets the bottle on the counter and brings his hands up to cover Noah’s, pressing lightly. “You can push,” he murmurs and lets his eyes drift shut. Noah hums in understanding and Dan rests his hands on Noah’s waist, feeling the warmth of him through his sweater. 

He gives Noah a squeeze, and Noah squirms a little, patting gently at Dan’s forehead. He touches two fingers to Dan’s chin and Dan tips his head back so he can awkwardly press his hands to the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck. “Mm.” Dan makes a noise in his throat. 

“Is this right?” Noah whispers.

“Mm hm.” Dan squeezes his hands into fists, grabbing the fabric of Noah’s sweater in his fingers. Noah lingers there, brushing his fingertips along the length of Dan’s neck, down over his collarbone, pushing at the collar of his sweater. “I think that’s good,” Dan says.

Noah doesn't pull back, though. Instead he presses in close, slides his hand around the back of Dan’s head, arms around Dan’s shoulders. He touches his lips to the side of Dan’s neck, wraps his other arm around Dan’s waist and just holds him.

Dan lets himself be held. 

Finally, well past normal serum drying time, Dan nudges Noah away, and Noah’s eyes are big and wet. Dan frowns, but Noah shakes his head and gives him a blinding smile. “I’m good.”

Dan kisses his forehead and directs him to the correct moisturizer, then sits patiently while Noah very thoroughly rubs it into each of Dan’s cheeks, up to his brow, and carefully down his nose. He keeps his eyes open, so he can watch Noah, and Noah just looks _so happy_ to be here in the bathroom _applying Dan’s moisturizer_ , and Dan doesn’t know what to do with that or how to feel about it. He’s overwhelmed, and he’s so loved and he feels the sting of tears in his own eyes as Noah screws the cap back on the jar. Dan blinks up at the ceiling and drapes his arms around Noah’s shoulders. “Few more steps.”

Noah nods, kissing Dan’s cheek lightly and swapping out the moisturizer for eye cream. He makes quick, but gentle work of the application, and Dan refrains from any easy comments about the practice Noah’s had with this particular exercise. He does think back to the first time Noah did this, a run-through of their scene in Rose Apothecary, a room full of people… Dan prefers this private session. 

Noah meets Dan’s eyes when he’s done, and just looks at him, and Dan lets it go on for five full seconds before he looks away and ducks his head down and out the side. “Your eyes are so much, Noah Reid.”

Dan feels the breath from Noah’s laugh on his cheek. “ _You’re_ so much, Daniel,” he counters, nuzzling close. “And I love it.” 

“Love you,” Dan says, biting playfully at Noah’s shoulder. “Lip mask. Gotta keep these lips soft.”

Noah hands him the tiny jar. “I’ll let you handle this, I’ll grab your pajamas.” He turns to leave but Dan tugs him back by his sweater. 

He sets the lip mask down and takes Noah’s face in his hands. “Thank you, Noah,” he says, and pulls him in for a heated kiss, wrapping his legs around Noah’s waist. Noah holds him tightly, Dan can feel him clenching at the back of his sweater. They kiss until Dan is breathless, until Noah is panting, and when they pull away Noah’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are dark and Dan _loves_ him. 

“Lip mask,” Dan says, breathing harshly, and Noah nods, takes a step back, and goes into the bedroom. 

Dan rushes through the lip mask, which he’ll admit (to himself) is just glorified lip balm, and meets Noah in the bedroom, where he’s waiting with Dan’s pajamas in hand.

Getting dressed, or rather, having Noah dress him, is an experience. Noah touches every part of him, skimming his fingers over Dan’s ribs when he pulls Dan’s shirt off, dragging his palms down Dan’s chest for a moment before grabbing the t-shirt he picked out for Dan to sleep in. He holds the collar wide over Dan’s head, and holds the sleeves in place so Dan can shove his arms through. Noah rubs his shoulders once or twice, gliding his hands along Dan’s biceps and down to his fingers. Lifting both of Dan’s hands, he brings one, then the other to his lips to brush his lips against Dan’s knuckles. 

Dan rolls his eyes, he has to, but the heat in his belly and the butterflies behind his ribs are as strong as they were the first time Noah undressed him. 

Noah kneels in front of him and undoes his pants, nudging them over his hips and letting his hands follow them to Dan’s thighs, over his knees, down his calves. He helps Dan step out of them and into his pajama pants, then leans in to press a kiss to Dan’s hip, bracing himself on the back of Dan’s thighs. 

Dan giggles, because Noah’s hair gets under his shirt, tickling his bare skin. Noah laughs and nuzzles in closer to get more contact, but Dan pushes him away. “Okay, okay,” he says, running a hand through Noah’s curls. “You know I love your hair, but I think you need a haircut soon, babe.”

Noah pouts up at him. 

“At least a trim!” 

In bed, Dan allows himself a few minutes of scrolling on Instagram, but the temptation of Noah’s warm body makes him lock his phone and stick it on the nightstand, before rolling over to cuddle up against Noah’s side. 

Noah lifts his arm and Dan burrows underneath it, ducking his head under Noah’s shoulder and popping back up to kiss obnoxiously over Noah’s entire face. 

“Okay—hi—” he says through laughs. “Yes you’re here—hi,” he goes on before managing to turn his head at the right moment so Dan’s lips land right on his. 

They’re both still smiling so it’s not much of a kiss, but Dan sighs happily against Noah’s lips. He settles himself with his head on Noah’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around Noah’s waist. 

“Want me to read to you?” Noah asks. Dan often does want that, and he feels a mild thrill at Noah offering before he can ask. 

He’s so sleepy, though, so all he manages is an affirmative noise. He hears Noah say a few words, and then he doesn't hear anything.

*

Nowadays Dan gets up before Noah (however reluctantly) even on weekends, so he’s surprised when his eyes flutter open to the feeling of Noah’s stubble scratching against his belly. He usually sleeps on his front, so Noah must have turned him over for this, and even through the haze of sleep, the thought of that sends a lick of heat up Dan’s spine. He arches his back and reaches his arms above his head, groaning at the stretch. 

Noah looks up at him, lips pressed to the sensitive skin below his belly button. “Good morning,” he rasps, and the vibration of his voice makes Dan shiver. 

“Yeah, it really is,” he sighs, dropping one hand onto Noah’s fluffy bed head. “What’s the occasion?” He gasps as Noah tugs at the waistband of his underwear with his teeth, snapping the elastic back against Dan’s hips and then nuzzling into Dan’s groin.

“Saturday.” Noah’s answer against his dick is _really_ working for Dan. 

“Yeah,” he sighs, combing his fingers through Noah’s curls. “That’s good.” 

Noah takes the praise and continues, pressing his open mouth to Dan’s cock through his underwear. He uses his tongue, so hot even separated but a layer of fabric, and Dan bites his lip, releasing a quiet groan from his chest. “Mm hm,” he encourages, eyes drifting closed, and Noah pulls off slightly. Dan hears a noise that must be Noah spitting, as politely as possible, all over Dan’s still-covered dick. 

The wetness makes the friction of his underwear against his cock so much better, and Dan clenches the hair in his fingers. “Noah,” he says, but he has no follow up, just more of Noah’s name and breathless affirmatives as Noah licks and sucks at the mess he’s made of Dan. 

Finally, after what feels like hours of delicious teasing, which Noah does _exceptionally_ well, Dan tugs hard at Noah’s hair and uses his other hand to shove his briefs down. Noah helps, and soon he’s taking Dan all the way down—he works sloppily, enthusiastically, and he knows Dan _so_ well that— 

“Oh—” Dan gasps, and then he’s coming down Noah’s throat, pulling at Noah’s hair with both hands and fucking shallowly into his mouth. 

Dan’s left panting as Noah pulls off his dick with a filthy, slick noise, and the sight of Noah licking his lips after sucking him off sends Dan into another spiral of want. “C’mere,” he says, leading Noah by the hair. 

Noah crawls over him, eager, and practically smashes their lips together in the messiest kiss ever—too much tongue and spit and Dan can taste his come on Noah’s lips. He groans, and Noah echoes the sentiment, sounding desperate, rutting frantically against Dan’s hip. Dan wants to slow him down, wants to get him off with his mouth and his tongue, but Noah’s breathing harshly against his cheek, rubbing against Dan, and before Dan can voice his plan, Noah tenses and cries out as he comes in his pants. 

Which, for the record, is probably the hottest thing they’ve ever done. 

Dan pets at the back of Noah’s head where it’s buried in the crook of Dan’s neck. They’re kind of a mess, but neither of them makes a move, holding each other until their breathing returns to normal and their heart rates slow. 

“I made coffee,” Noah says after several minutes. “I—” he shifts his hips, “I didn’t mean to wake you, exactly, but—you know how your body hair drives me crazy.” He slips a hand under Dan’s rucked-up t-shirt and rubs gently at his stomach.

Dan laughs. “That’s—I was asleep!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Noah mumbles into Dan’s shoulder. He _sounds_ sorry, but then he starts nibbling lightly at Dan’s neck. “Do you want me to tuck you back in for a snooze?”

Dan sighs, not unhappily. “Don’t be sorry. It was a lovely way to wake up.”

“Okay, good.” His face is still hidden in Dan’s neck, so Dan lets him stay there, keeps stroking his hair. They stay so long, or maybe not, that Dan starts to fall back asleep, dozing for a few minutes until Noah lifts his head and drags his lips over Dan’s cheek, meeting him sweetly with a kiss to his lips. 

Dan blinks awake and smiles. “Hey. You ready?”

Noah doesn’t ask for what, just nods and pushes himself off the bed before holding out his hand for Dan to take. Dan does. 

*

They straighten themselves out, clean themselves up, and when Dan’s finished putting on pants, Noah stands close and smooths his hands over the front of Dan’s sweater, lingering at the bottom where the hem meets the waist of Dan’s pajama pants. Dan bites his lip around a smile. “Coffee and food,” Dan reminds him. 

Noah takes a startled breath and nods, kissing Dan quickly. “Meet me on the balcony,” he murmurs before pushing off Dan’s hips and heading downstairs. 

Dan glances over to the nightstand where his phone is lying face down and bites his lip in indecision. He leaves it there.

Dan wanders over to the paned door that leads to the enclosed balcony, peering out over the tops of trees and houses, the streets of LA. It’s a great view, Dan will admit that, and he opens the door to step out into the mild January air. It is pretty weird, even though of course he’s lived in LA for some time now, for it to be so warm so soon after New Years. 

Before he can decide if he wants to go inside and get a blanket, Noah taps on the window. Dan pulls the door open because Noah’s hands are full, holding a tray with food and drinks, and Dan opens the door for him. 

The table out here matches the small space, and when Noah sets the tray down, it gives them more room to work with. The tray has two mugs, the insulated coffee carafe, a dish of sugar, a tiny pitcher that Dan recognizes as one he bought in Italy filled with what looks like creamer, and a plate piled with pastries. 

“Did you go out and get these?” Dan asks. They look like treats from his (now their) favorite bakery. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t checked your phone, Dan,” Noah says, not unkindly. “Stacey texted me because she said you weren’t answering, and did we want anything from the bakery, she would swing by and drop it off.”

How did all this happen while Dan was _asleep?_ “What _time_ is it?”

“It’s after ten.” Noah sits down in the creaky chair across from Dan. 

They’re quiet through the meal, enjoying the fresh air and each other. And Dan enjoys several pastries. When Dan shivers for the third time, because the breeze _is_ cool and it _is_ January, Noah stands up, leaning over to kiss Dan’s forehead. “Be right back,” he murmurs. 

He returns moments later with the blanket from the bottom of their bed and arranges it over Dan’s lap like Dan is in a nursing home. The thought makes Dan giggle a little and Noah frowns. “What?” 

Dan shakes his head. “No, nothing, it’s just… domestic is all.”

“Oh,” Noah says softly, ears going pink. Dan picks up his coffee and takes a sip, settling back in his chair, cozy in his sweater and under his blanket. 

He watches Noah as he weirdly tears apart his cheese danish like he always does, and thinks about how he felt at this time yesterday. He felt out of control, frustrated with the way things with the work are going (which, yeah, he still is). 

But then Noah came in with his socks and his cookies and his smile and his love and Dan just… 

The only thing he’s really sure about is Noah, he thinks.

Dan looks out over trees again, inhaling deeply, before realizing the air’s probably not that fresh, even up in the hills. He slides his gaze over to Noah again, who is happily eating a powdered doughnut with one hand and sipping his coffee with the other. He’s sort of, bobbing his head, like there’s music. There probably is, and Dan wishes he could hear it, too. 

Noah catches him staring and stops bobbing and staring all at once. “Wha?” He asks through a mouthful. 

Huffing out a laugh as Noah wipes powdered sugar off his face, Dan sets down his mug and shakes his head. “Nothing. Just… thinking,” Dan says vaguely. He doesn’t have the words to articulate what he’s thinking, anyway, so he hopes Noah doesn’t ask. 

He doesn’t, just chews and swallows his mouthful before turning his attention back to the view. 

Dan pushes his hands beneath the blanket. “Hey,” he says, and Noah looks over.

“What’s up. You cold?” He asks, and he looks like he’s on the verge of trolling Dan for his lack of Candian blood or something. 

“What do you think we’d be doing if we were in Toronto?” Dan asks before the chickens out. 

“Like right now?” Noah asks, taking another sip of coffee. Dan nods. “Probably _not_ anything outside, that’s for sure.” Noah shrugs.

Dan hums noncommittally. 

“Why do you ask?” 

Dan hastily picks up his mug. “Just wondering. Cool to think about. Stuff.” He avoids eye contact and downs the rest of his drink.

“Oh...kay,” Noah says skeptically. 

Trying to look busy, Dan makes himself another cup of coffee. It doesn't take nearly as long as he needs, and when he sits back, Noah is still looking at him with intrigue.

“What?” Dan says, raising his eyebrows, even though he knows exactly what. 

“Okay. Well. What do _you_ think we’d be doing? If it's cool to think about… stuff.” Noah leans forward and rests his elbow on the table, chin in his hand. 

Dan just barely holds back a groan. This is why he’s not impulsive, or prone to just blurting out his thoughts. He takes a drink to stall. 

“Daniel,” Noah says softly. “It’s okay.” Dan doesn’t even really know what’s wrong, and he’s sure Noah doesn’t either, but it’s amazing what those words do to him.

“Something fun. We’d be—I don’t know, _doing_ something. Not… we wouldn’t be—we wouldn’t _have_ to be relaxing on a Saturday morning. We—I don’t know.” Dan shakes his head and stares down at his coffee. It’s a good color, this is a well-ratioed portion. 

They don’t talk for a few minutes, but then Noah clears his throat. “You know, it’s okay to work hard. When I pull you away it’s not—”

“I know what it is.” Dan smiles. It’s Noah protecting Dan from himself, and it’s exactly what he needs. Dan shrugs. “Just cool to think about,” he repeats, and Noah doesn’t say anything else. 

*

Pilot season eventually ends, and Dan's life returns to normal crazy not _fling-himself-off-a-cliff_ crazy. Noah stops watching him so carefully, even trusting Dan to feed himself regularly while he flies to visit his parents for a week—though not without several texts a day reminding Dan where Noah put the good snacks for him. The house feels too big without Noah, and one night Dan even resorts to trying to play the piano for a little just to fill the house with the sound. 

Dan’s not in the TV room—the room with the best view of the front door—today because Noah’s coming home. He’s _not_. 

He’s there because he’s behind on a few shows and today is as good a day as any to catch up. Redmond is next to him on the couch, having snoozed through the first half of an entire season of television. Dan hears a car door shut outside and he sits up quickly, knocking the remote to the floor. Noah’s plane landed well over an hour ago, and while he knows the traffic from… literally anywhere in the city—is terrible, he thinks Noah ought to have arrived by now.

Redmond twitches an ear, but doesn’t seem otherwise bothered by the noise, which is just great, good thing Dan has an alarm system. Dan leans over the arm of the couch to try and peer out the windows on either side of the front door. It looks like someone’s coming up the winding stairs—the shadow of someone anyway. He obviously can’t tell who through, but it better be Noah because Dan is off the couch and ready to throw himself into the arms of whoever is on the other side of the door. 

Lucky for them both, it is Noah, and he drops his bag and catches Dan around the waist, laughing loudly. Dan spares a moment to be impressed that Noah doesn’t even stumble backwards, he’s so solid, but then Noah’s kissing him, a proper reunion kiss. It’s wild, and clumsy, and they’re immediately breathless from the rush of seeing each other. 

It’s been a _week_ , and Dan drags Noah inside by the front of his hoodie, tripping over the threshold. Noah pulls away, reaches out to steady him, and then darts back out the door to grab his bag. Dan whines, but Noah is back before he can really get going, shutting the door and stashing his stuff next to the short shoe rack and reeling Dan in by the back of his neck for another deep kiss. 

Dan sweeps his tongue out, licking into Noah’s open mouth and moving forward to shove Noah, hard, against the back of the front door. Noah grunts, wrapping his free hand around Dan, grabbing roughly at his ass through his joggers. Dan bites at Noah’s lower lip, and it makes Noah gasp and squeeze at him harder, pulling him closer even though there’s no space between them at all. 

Pushing frantically at the bottom of Noah’s shirt, Dan rucks it up, scratching his nails up Noah’s ribs, up around his waist to spread his hands wide over the broadness of his back. Their kiss is barely a proper kiss, Dan’s panting into Noah’s open mouth and licking at his full lips, trying to do everything all at once. Noah manages to get a hand between them, and he’s halfway into Dan’s pants before Redmond comes skittering around the corner from the TV room like Noah _just_ walked in, and if this was a real intruder Dan would be murdered ten times over. 

Noah laughs again, Dan feels the reverberation against his neck and he’s so _happy_ to have Noah back that he doesn’t even care when Noah leaves him with a tender kiss to the cheek and crouches down to greet Redmond. Dan leans heavily against the door, holding his hand to his flushed face. 

Eventually Redmond gets tired and makes his way into the kitchen for water, and Noah turns back to Dan, pressing him up against the door and covering Dan’s mouth with his own. This kiss is softer, sweeter, so gentle that Dan feels emotion build in his chest and he clutches at Noah’s shoulders even though he has the door to hold him up. 

Noah keeps him there, against the door, breathless and wanting, for way too long and not long enough at all. When he finally breaks away his eyes are heavy and his cheeks are gorgeously pink and his lips are glossy and red. Dan drags in a staggering breath and thuds his head lightly against the door behind him. 

“I missed you,” Noah says, voice raspy. 

Dan smiles. “Wow I definitely could not tell. I didn’t miss you at all.”

Noah lets out a throaty laugh, nuzzling against Dan’s cheek. “It shows,” Noah whispers, letting his lips graze Dan’s ear. Dan shivers in his arms, humming contently.

“I love you,” Dan sighs, reaching up to twist one of Noah’s curls around his fingers. “How was Canada?”

“Cold. Refreshing,” Noah says as he strokes his fingers along Dan’s hips. “Lonely without you. I mean—I saw my friends and family, but—” Noah shrugs. “It was a lot of fun, of course. I… miss it a little.” Noah says all of this while staring at Dan’s chest, but when he looks up, he doesn’t look sad. “Happy to be home with you, though.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.” Dan smiles. 

Noah kisses his forehead. “I’m gonna unpack,” he says, kissing Dan’s lips, too, and grabbing his bag to head upstairs. 

*

Dan has officially abandoned his own writing in favor of watching Noah finish a song. Dan had woken up alone, and he could hear the faint noise of piano keys. He had every intention of writing—they’d perfected their co-creating routine. Dan even has a small writing desk in the piano room now, in case he has trouble getting the words out draped over the couch.

Today, though, when Dan entered the room with his cup of coffee, Noah greeted him happily halfway, careful not to knock his mug, but kissing him firmly before pulling him by the hand over to the couch. “I think today’s the day,” Noah murmurs, like he’s afraid to say it too loudly in case he jinxes it. Dan smiles, matching Noah’s simmering excitement. Today’s the day he’s going to finish the new song. 

So Dan’s just observing. His laptop is closed on the table in front of him—he’d been looking for an excuse to ignore emails about the end of his contract and what would happen next. Redmond’s laying on his chest, and Noah’s halfway into a full play-through of his final version of the song. 

Dan sniffles quietly. It’s not a sad song, exactly, the way most of Noah’s songs are not sad, exactly. It is emotional, though, and it makes Dan think about the last few months of watching Noah work on it, tweaking lyrics and chords and rhythm. It’s come together perfectly, and Dan feels so honored that he gets to hear this before anyone else. 

As Noah plinks out the quiet ending notes, he lets out a huge sigh, bowing his head over the keys. He takes another deep breath before swinging his legs around on the bench to face Dan. “Well?” He asks, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “It still sounds a little off in here, honestly, but I had to get that out.”

Dan nudges Redmond—who makes a grumbly groaning noise and hops down onto the floor—and sits up. “Noah, it’s beautiful. Of course. C’mere.” Noah lets out a quiet laugh and stands to walk the few feet to the couch, climbing into Dan’s lap.

This is something they’ve perfected, too. Something to comfort either or both of them during the post-writing ennui. 

Noah hunches over, presses his face into Dan’s neck. Sometimes he kisses there, sometimes he sighs several times, sometimes he just makes quiet noises that Dan takes to mean ‘happy I’m finished but sad that it’s over.’ Regardless, Dan holds him, runs fingers through his hair, kisses his temple every few minutes, rubs his back soothingly. 

Soon, Noah takes a deep breath and lifts his head, leaning in to kiss Dan’s forehead. “Ready for snacks?” Noah murmurs. 

Dan grins. “You know I’m always ready for snacks.” 

Noah climbs off Dan's lap and holds out his hand to pull Dan up, too. “I think the avocados are ready,” he says, tugging Dan along into the kitchen. 

*

About once a month, their schedules align such that they’re both home and not-exhausted enough to have a movie night. They alternate choosing the flick, but Noah usually just chooses something that Dan’s mentioned he wanted to see, and Dan snuggles in close to him in thanks. 

They’re watching the new Reese Witherspoon movie, and it’s decidedly not Noah’s cup of tea, because over the course of the first half he lists slowly to the side, and eventually they’re both horizontal and Noah is minutes from drooling on Dan’s chest. Dan’s enjoying the movie, though, so he lets Noah sleep, sporadically running his fingers through Noah’s hair. 

Redmond is on his bed in the corner, knocked out from his trying day of sleeping in various patches of sunlight, and Dan is cozy on the couch under a blanket and under Noah and he can’t stop the smile that stretches over his face. 

Even though work is kind of a mess, and last week Noah was harassed by paparazzi in the grocery store _again_ , Dan still feels pretty happy, here with Noah. He mulls that over for a while, adds insane traffic and lack of seasons to the _meh_ column of living in LA. 

Noah lets out a loud snore and wakes himself up, and he rubs his face against Dan’s hoodie. “How’s the movie?” He says with a groan, stretching a little. 

Dan laughs and grabs the remote to turn off the TV. “It’s over. Let’s go upstairs.” He rubs at Noah’s shoulders to wake him up a little. Noah doesn’t make a move to get up, just wiggles into a more comfortable position on top of Dan. He sighs heavily and mumbles something Dan can’t understand and tries to shove his hand around Dan’s back, between his body and the couch. 

They’re going to be sore if they stay in this position much longer, Dan in particular because even though Dan is taller, Noah has a lot of muscle on him. That thought distracts Dan long enough, as he thinks back to a few days earlier when Noah manhandled him over the dining room table and ate him out for longer than Dan could keep track of before dragging him up to the bedroom and drilling him into the mattress. 

Dan’s neck starts to hurt, so he nudges Noah again. “Come on, babe. It’s bedtime,” he teases, and Noah grunts in protest. 

“It’s been like 4 years, it’s not even that funny,” he says, groggy. 

Dan disagrees. He’ll never forget the sight of Noah in a mouthguard and breathing assistance device, gently yet firmly demanding that they go to bed. “Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Dan says, not feeling sorry at all. Noah _hmmphs_ against Dan’s chest and shoves himself up into a sitting position, straddling Dan’s hips. He scrubs a hand through his hair and lets out a jaw-cracking yawn. 

Dan slides his hands up Noah’s thighs, squeezing lightly and settling on his hips. Noah rests his hands on his own thighs, looking around the room for a moment, getting his bearings. Dan lets his hands wander under the front of Noah’s t-shirt, scratching lightly at his stomach. Noah makes an interested noise, leaning over to drag his fingertips over the stubble on Dan’s jaw up to his mouth, gently touching his bottom lip. 

Noah’s hair is wild, pressed against his head on one side and sticking out on the other, where Dan was running his fingers through it. His eyes are still heavy with sleep, but they lay Dan flat anyway—the way Noah looks at him is always overwhelming and Dan squirms a little. He bites playfully at Noah’s fingers when it all becomes too much, and Noah huffs out a laugh, pulling back. 

Dan catches his hand, kisses his knuckles, admiring the blush that blooms across Noah’s cheeks. “Take me to bed?” Dan says, and Noah looks down shyly. 

“I—I love doing this, you know that right?” He asks when he looks up. Dan’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Straddling my lap?”

Noah shoves ineffectively at Dan’s shoulder. “This.” He rolls his head around on his shoulders to indicate… something. “Spending time with you. Even if I’m sleeping and you’re watching a movie. I just—want you to know that. In case… you didn’t.”

Dan bites his lip. Where is this coming from? “Where is this coming from?”

Noah shrugs, and now he presses a kiss to Dan’s knuckles. “I don’t know. Just wanted to say it. You’ve been—I don’t know. You asked me about Toronto a few months back and… I don’t want you to think that just because I love it there that I want to leave here—you.”

Dan inhales sharply. “I don’t—that’s not what I think, Noah. Please don’t—don’t worry about it, okay? It’s—it’s nothing.”

Noah looks at him skeptically. “But… there _is_ something, then?”

The words don’t come right away, so Dan fixes his eyes at a point on Noah’s chest, chewing at his lip as he thinks. Noah speaks up. “We don’t—we don’t have to talk about this now, if you don’t want to. I just—I just wanted you to know. That—it’s you. You know? You’re it.”

Dan’s throat gets clogged with emotion so he coughs a few times and squeezes Noah’s hand, hard. He didn’t want Noah to have to make any kind of grand statement. He wanted to be able to figure his own shit out and then come to him like an adult in an adult relationship. He’d already made Noah move to LA, and now he was making Noah reassure him that he’s not going to _leave_ Dan. Which—Dan wasn’t even concerned. 

At the very least, Dan knows he can’t talk about this tonight, so he reaches up to place his hand on Noah’s chest. “I love you,” he says. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”

“Okay. We can talk about it whenever you like.”

Dan lets out a shaky laugh at the inadvertent callback and Noah laughs, too, climbing off Dan and pulling the blanket up to fold it. 

Once they’re in bed, lights out, Dan finds the words a little easier. 

“I wonder… sometimes if… did I do the right thing? Don’t—I don’t want you to answer or anything,” Dan all but whispers. His face is tucked into Noah’s neck, and he's positioned such that he’s basically whispering in Noah’s ear. Which is just as well because this feels like his biggest secret. 

Noah’s arm is around Dan’s back, and he rubs soothingly at Dan’s biceps, humming out a confirmation.

“It’s just—we’ve made—we’re _making_ a lot of sacrifices for this—here and—” Dan takes a deep breath “—I’m just not sure if it ended up being worth it.”

Noah makes a sad noise and pulls Dan in tighter. He doesn’t ask any questions, even though Dan is sure he has many. “It’s just—not what I expected? Or—I don’t know. The things I—it feels like the things I want, really want, have become just—that much clearer, you know?”

Noah clears his throat softly. “Then I’d say it definitely ended up being worth it, Daniel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have blanketed this at the beginning, but I don't live in LA or work in the entertainment industry and I, as usual, did minimal research, if any. So references to how Dan's contract "works" or how writing under the contract works I made right up for the _drama_. Also everything else is made up.

Dan wakes up first, generally he does, his body just decides to be awake whenever it wants.. He rolls over to grab his phone, careful so as not to wake Noah, but the movement must jostle him, because he rolls over, too, and spoons up behind Dan. “Morning,” he says, voice gravelly from sleep. He kisses Dan’s shoulder and slips an arm around his waist. 

Humming in response, Dan presses back against Noah, smiling to himself to find him hard in his pajamas. Noah slides his hand under Dan’s t-shirt, dragging his palm up Dan’s chest. “Yeah?” Noah asks. 

“Mmm,” Dan hums again. Noah doesn’t do anything else, though. Dan just breathes for a few moments, the weight of Noah’s hand on him comforting and grounding. Noah keeps nuzzling at the back of his neck, breathing softly, sending tiny shivers down Dan’s spine.

More moments pass, and Dan realizes that Noah’s waiting for him—is happy to wait for him, even. Sometimes he just can’t _handle_ everything Noah does for him. Noah starts pressing small, soft kisses to the back of his neck, and it almost distracts Dan from what he wants. 

He moves out of Noah’s embrace, pushing the blankets down the bed and turning to face him. Dan darts in, kissing him hard, so hard Dan feels a sharp pain where someone’s teeth hit his lip. Noah moans and then whines into Dan’s mouth, opening up right away for Dan’s tongue, pulling Dan closer by the back of his head. 

That’s not what Dan wants. 

He pulls back, panting, admiring the redness of Noah’s mouth as he breathes harshly again Dan’s face. Dan can’t resist just one more press of lips, so he leans in to kiss Noah again, licking at his lips and his tongue, but breaking the kiss quickly, before they can start it up again. “Love you,” Dan sighs, and then shoves hard at Noah’s shoulder so he’s flat on the bed. He swings his leg over Noah’s hips and immediately starts wrestling Noah out of his t-shirt. 

Free of the garment, Noah rests his hands on Dan’s hips, but Dan plucks them off and thumps them against bed next to Noah’s head. He squeezes Noah’s wrists, grinning at the moan it gets him, and then Dan leans down to lick at one of Noah’s nipples. 

Noah thrusts up against him, and Dan rolls his hips down in response, pushing harder on Noah’s wrists and biting at his nipple, tugging it hard to hear Noah’s voice get that much higher. 

“Dan,” Noah pants, moaning again. “Oh—okay, fuck. I—”

Dan lifts his head to look at him. “Is this—”

“Oh my god, don’t _stop_ ,” Noah says, squirming beneath him. “God, I just—”

But Dan turns his attention back to Noah’s chest before he can continue, and whatever he was saying gets lost in another drawn-out moan. Dan’s hard in his pajama pants and he shimmies his hips to line up with Noah’s dick. 

Dan moans then too, kissing up Noah’s throat to his jaw and then covering his lips. He’s still holding Noah’s wrists, so he nudges them up the bed, stretching Noah’s arms over his head, and wrapping his fingers around the bars of their headboard. He squeezes them once, and Noah hums against his mouth. 

“Okay?” Dan asks.

“Very okay, please, Dan,” Noah replies, and Dan drags his hands down Noah’s arms, fingertips lingering along the soft, sweet underside of his biceps and he grins when Noah huffs out a laugh in between rapid breaths. 

Dan _loves_ how worked up Noah can get before they even get their clothes off, so he leans up to brush his lips over the same sensitive skin, opening his mouth to bite gently before switching sides and giving Noah’s other arm the same treatment. Noah curses under his breath and pushes his hips against Dan’s again. “Dan,” he says, and he doesn’t follow it up with anything, but his tone is so desperate that Dan takes pity on him. 

He pulls his own shirt off, trying not to preen at the groan of frustration from Noah, who pulls hard on the headboard, just once. He must be dying to touch Dan. Grinning down at Noah, Dan touches Noah’s dick through his underwear, rubbing teasingly at the hard length of him. “You’re so hard,” Dan says, which is obvious, but Noah whimpers anyway, and Dan grins wider. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dan says, and Noah nods immediately. “You can be… not gentle…” he goes on, hands sliding up Noah’s chest now. He shoves lightly at Noah’s shoulders. “Hold me down.”

Noah nods, slower this time. “Are you sure?”

Dan takes a deep breath. “Yes. Very sure.”

Noah doesn’t move. Because… because Dan hasn’t told him he can, Dan realizes. He tugs at Noah’s elbows so he releases the headboard. 

“I want you to tell me everything,” Noah says, floating his hands back to Dan’s hips, squeezing. Dan smiles—he loves how Noah loves him. 

“I will,” Dan promises. He brushes a curl off Noah’s forehead and leans down to kiss him softly. “Take the rest of my clothes off,” he whispers into Noah’s mouth. 

Noah’s hands tighten on Dan’s waist and then Dan’s on his back and Noah’s curling his fingers in the waistband of Dan’s bottoms and pulling sharply. He’s naked in seconds, and Noah slides his hands over Dan’s shins and over his knees and up his thighs, stalling at the crease of Dan’s hips. He pets there, gently caressing the little dip that he’s always been so intrigued by. He catches and holds Dan’s gaze and leans down, licking wetly at the spot. 

Dan sighs, pleased, and lets Noah go on for a few moments before sliding his hand into Noah’s hair and pulling him away. Noah groans in disappointment. “I’m telling you everything,” Dan reminds him, and Noah nods as well as he can with Dan’s grip on his hair. Noah kisses the side of Dan’s hip anyway, the only spot he can reach in his position, and Dan rolls his eyes. 

“You’re kind of a brat.”

Noah just grins and glances at Dan’s cock where it’s laying hard against his belly. “Kind of, yeah,” Noah agrees and Dan huffs out a laugh. 

Dan doesn’t anything else, just guides Noah’s head to his dick. Noah darts his tongue out to lick at the head, making Dan gasp, but doesn’t otherwise move. He glances up at Dan through his lashes. “Go ahead,” Dan says. “Open your mouth.” 

Noah makes a quiet noise in his throat before dropping his jaw and resting his tongue out on his bottom lip. The sight makes Dan’s dick twitch and he bites his lip around a smile as he uses his free hand to guide the tip into Noah’s mouth. “Yeah,” he says, encouragingly, rubbing his thumb around the stretch of Noah’s lips. “That’s—” His breath hitches and then Noah starts using his tongue in earnest, and Dan thunks his head back onto his pillow. 

Getting his other hand into Noah’s hair, Dan can’t help but start to thrust shallowly into Noah’s mouth. “Noah—fuck, I just—” Dan doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. “I love you so fucking much,” he pants and Noah pulls off slightly to press a few giggles into Dan’s hip. 

“You’ve never declared love over a blowjob before,” Noah teases and Dan groans. 

“Maybe you just haven’t been this good before.”

“Mm, don’t think that’s it, babe.”

“Just get back to using that mouth for sucking my dick,” Dan says, twitching his hips to get Noah back on track. Noah kisses his hip again, and then sloppily sucks him down, making it as noisy and messy as possible, and Dan just tries to hold on for the ride because he has way more planned. He can’t just come down Noah’s throat before he gets to the part where Noah fingers him open and fucks him into the mattress. 

Noah must be able to read his mind, because he lets one hand drift back behind Dan’s balls, pressing a fingertip lightly against Dan’s hole. 

“Oh fuck—” Dan gasps and tugs at Noah’s hair to pull him off his dick. “Get me ready,” he pants, and Noah grins at him. “Now.”

Dan wasn’t specific, but he didn’t expect Noah to hook his hands under Dan’s knees, press his thighs up towards his chest, and dip his head down to lick at Dan’s hole. 

Gasping again, Dan writhes against the bed, clutching at the sheets, because Noah’s mouth is always a revelation. He takes Dan apart like this, alternating gentle licks that wind Dan up with deep strokes, dipping inside of Dan, that make him want to wrap his fist around his cock and come all over Noah’s face. Noah sucks messily at his rim, and Dan _has_ to get Noah’s dick inside him. 

He realizes that Noah hasn’t touched his own dick this whole time, and Dan smiles to himself. Noah’s so good at following directions. Dan pulls at Noah’s hair again, and Noah leaves a kiss on the back of his thigh. 

Dan reaches over and fumbles for the lube on the nightstand and tosses it blindly at Noah, who catches it easily. “Open me up.”

Noah grins, and pulls at Dan’s waist, turning him over onto his front. He hoists Dan up by the hips, so he’s all laid out for Noah. Dan smiles to himself at the manhandling and grabs a pillow to tuck under his head. “Slowly,” Dan says when he feels Noah press a wet fingertip against his hole. “Just… make me wait,” Dan whispers, but he’s sure Noah can hear him. 

Noah kisses down Dan’s spine and slowly pushes a finger in, murmuring something against Dan’s skin, but he can’t make it out. “Talk to me,” Dan says.

“Dan,” Noah says immediately. “Dan I—you feel so good, I can’t wait to be inside you. I’m going to—” Noah pauses to inhale sharply when Dan clenches around his finger. “Fuck, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

Dan moans loudly at Noah’s words and the sweet, slow drag of Noah’s finger inside him. Noah’s voice lights him up from the inside, he can feel it sparking across his nerves and warming his skin. He’s sweating at his hairline even though the room is pretty cold. 

He shoves his hips back onto Noah’s finger. “Another,” he pants, and Noah strokes lightly at his lower back before slipping a second finger in alongside the first. The stretch makes Dan breathless, and he chokes out a groan. “Yeah—yes,” he says, arching his back harder to entice Noah to go faster. “Faster.”

Noah pets at his back again, humming thoughtfully. “Far be it from me to,” he clears his throat, “ _disagree_ with an order, but…” he trails off and Dan groans at the dramatics. “I _think_ you told me to ‘make you wait.’”

Dan groans again, louder and way more annoyed at both Noah for being so damn good and himself for thinking he ever wanted to wait for anything ever. 

“Am I misremembering?” Noah’s voice is low and molten, dark and hot, and Dan shakes his head but doesn’t make a sound. Noah’s fingers inside him have slowed to a torturous pace and he’s squeezing Dan’s hip so hard to keep him still that Dan knows there will be marks later. The pain of it distracts him, a little, until Noah speaks again. “I didn’t think so. I can go faster if you want. Is that what you want?”

_Yes_ , Dan thinks. “No,” he says sullenly. “Just a little longer.” He whispers this part, as if Noah doesn’t know he’s desperate. He wants to see Noah’s face. He wants—

“I wanna see you,” he says. He forgot—Noah will give him anything he wants. 

“Good, baby, because I wanna see _you,”_ Noah says, planting several kisses to the round part of Dan’s ass cheek. He fucks his fingers into Dan a few more times and Dan shudders as Noah hits all the right spots. 

“How do you want me?” Noah asks, and _god_ he’s so fucking perfect. 

“C’mere,” is all Dan manages, and Noah crawls up the bed next to him, brushing the hair out of Dan’s face as Dan turns his head against the pillows. Noah lays a hand on Dan’s back, pressing lightly, and Dan lowers himself down to the bed, moaning softly at the new friction against his dick. He’d been so focused on Noah’s fingered inside him—he was distracted away from the fact that he was _so ready to come_ and all he needed was a little— 

“Hey,” Noah says sharply, smacking playfully at one of Dan’s ass cheeks. “You’re supposed to be waiting.” He gets his fingers properly into Dan’s hair and uses it to tilt Dan’s face towards him. “Where do you want me?” He repeats, getting close to Dan’s face to kiss at the corner of Dan’s mouth. 

“Kiss me,” Dan says frantically, clumsily reaching out to paw at Noah. 

Noah smiles and pushes at Dan’s shoulder to turn him on his side before sliding right into his space, cupping the back of his neck, and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. Noah’s mouth soothes him and he feels like he can breathe again. “I love you,” he sighs when Noah pulls back, just a little. 

“You’re horny,” Noah teases back and Dan lets out a short laugh. 

“Shut up. I’m serious.”

“I know. Love you, too,” Noah says, kissing Dan’s nose before wrapping a loose fist around Dan’s cock. 

It brings Dan right back to the edge, desperate, and his breath hitches before he lets it out in a whine. “Lemme ride you,” he decides, pushing at Noah’s shoulder. Noah nods emphatically and turns on his back to shove his underwear off. He reaches for Dan, then, and grabs him by the hips to pull him into position straddling Noah once again. 

“Do you need—”

“I need you to fuck me,” Dan cuts him off and fumbles around the sheets for the lube before dropping it unceremoniously on Noah’s chest. He needs Noah, needs Noah inside him—he needs Noah to give him everything. “C’mon.”

Noah grins but doesn’t pick up the lube, just walks his fingertips up Dan’s torso to lightly pinch his nipples. Dan rolls his hips down—Noah knows his nipples are sensitive. “Get on with it.” Dan thinks Noah is going to keep teasing him, but then he does grab the lube, and finally Dan feels the head of Noah’s cock pressing against his stretched hole. 

He holds his breath at the initial stretch, squeezing his eyes shut at the delicious pressure. He lowers himself slowly, loves the sounds Noah makes as he takes him all the way in. “Dan,” Noah breathes, reverent. 

Noah wipes his hand on the sheets and then grabs both of Dan’s hips to hold him still. Dan whines, wants to move, wants to feel the friction of Noah inside him, the drag of his dick against Dan’s rim. But Noah just smirks up at him. 

“Makin’ you wait, babe.”

Dan rolls his eyes and squeezes Noah’s wrists, but he doesn’t try to pull Noah’s hands away. “Okay,” Dan says. “Slow, then.”

Noah nods, helping Dan lift up slowly. “Talk to me,” Dan says, voice shaky. “Please. I—”

“You wanna know how good you feel?” Noah asks, holding Dan in place and fucking his hips up into him. “How perfect you are?”

Dan blinks hard. He’s embarrassed because he _does_ want to hear Noah tell him he’s perfect. He flushes anew, and Noah slides his hand around Dan’s back, pulling him down so he’s laying over Noah’s chest. Dan presses his face into Noah’s neck. He moans at the shift in angle, “Fuck me,” he begs, working his hips up and down on Noah’s dick. Noah’s hands are tight on his ass—Dan can feel the pinpricks of pain from his fingernails digging into his skin. 

Noah’s licking at his earlobe and this position makes Dan’s cock rub against Noah’s stomach, giving him delicious friction and making him gasp into Noah’s ear. Dan’s getting close, and Noah picks up the pace. “Noah,” Dan moans, but can’t find the words to follow up. 

“You close?” Noah asks and Dan just whines in response. 

Noah knows him so well, knows everything he wants— _gives_ Dan everything he wants. Noah pushes at his chest until he’s sitting up again, back to straddling Noah—Noah who looks _thoroughly_ fucked, flushed and sweaty and beautiful. Dan pushes a few damp curls off Noah’s forehead, but before he can say anything, Noah’s pulling out of him and all but throwing him onto the bed on his back. He bounces once, gasping, before Noah’s hands are on him again, shoving his thighs up and getting into position, cock pressing teasingly against Dan’s hole.

“Noah,” Dan says again, and he wants to say more but he _can’t_ and Noah grins at Dan’s limited vocabulary.

“You want it so bad,” he points out unnecessarily, rubbing the tip of his cock over Dan’s wet and messy hole. It’s so slick and hot and Dan tries to push his hips down, just needs Noah inside of him again—wants Noah to make him come on his cock. 

“Make me come on your cock,” Dan says, panting, reaching up to scratch at Noah’s chest. Noah catches his hands and presses them into the bed palm down, leaning over Dan to drop a filthy kiss to his mouth. 

“I’m gonna make you come on my cock,” he breathes, and Dan nods frantically. “Hands stay here.” He gives Dan’s wrists a squeeze before leaning up again and sliding all the way into Dan. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan exhales sharply, clenching the sheets in his fists. Noah picks up a relentless pace and groans punch out of Dan’s chest on each thrust.

“Dan, you look so good, you look so fuckin’ good like this,” Noah says between breaths. Dan’s vision blurs with tears and he doesn’t know why, doesn’t know why his body would betray him like this when he’s seconds from what will absolutely be a blackout orgasm, but Noah reaches down to clumsily wipe at his tears. “You do,” Noah says again, slowing down—and that’s the _opposite_ of what Dan wants. 

Noah adjusts his position, adjusts Dan’s legs so he’s holding one over his shoulder and the other is spread out. Dan feels like a gymnast, didn’t even really think his body could do this, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it, because Noah is fucking him hard, and touching lightly at the head of his dick.

He’s such a fucking _tease_ even when he’s got his whole dick in Dan’s ass and Dan is about to come on Noah’s cock— 

“I’m—” He tries to announce, as if Noah doesn’t know, as if Noah can’t read him like a book.

“You’re gonna come,” Noah says and Dan nods even though it wasn’t a question and then he’s arching his back and curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut as Noah wraps a hand around his cock, and then he’s coming, moaning while trying to gasp for air, trying to say Noah’s name, trying to say _anything._ Noah slows his pace, strokes Dan while he trembles through it. It lasts longer than Dan remembers any orgasm lasting before—feels like it lasts for an hour, or like an entire day has passed from the first burst of heat to the last tremor that wracks his body. 

He finally blinks his eyes open to see Noah smirking down at him. Noah kisses his ankle, the closest body part he can reach, and Dan rolls his eyes and unclenches his hands from the sheet to cover his face. “Ohhh my god, Dan,” Noah says, kissing him again before lowering Dan’s leg to the bed and slipping carefully from his hole. 

Dan feels wide open, and Noah touches him there briefly, dipping two fingers inside. He whines and Noah kisses his knee in apology. “Dan, I have to—”

“Get up here and come on my face,” Dan mumbles rubbing a hand over his face. “Want you to come in my mouth.”

Noah practically scrambles up the bed, grabbing pillows for Dan’s head and tenderly cupping his jaw. Dan smiles at the treatment, turns his head to press a kiss to Noah’s palm. He taps Noah’s thigh, and Noah straddles his chest, scooting forward a bit so his cock is close to Dan’s mouth. He gives it a few strokes, keeping his other hand on Dan’s jaw, and Dan licks his lips and closes his eyes. 

“Fuck,” Noah sighs, and Dan can hear the sound of him jerking off. He opens his mouth when Noah’s hand tightens on his jaw. 

“Come on,” Dan murmurs, and then Noah is groaning and cursing and flooding Dan’s mouth. He gets some on Dan’s cheek and uses his hand to wipe it, pushing his fingers past Dan’s lips, over Dan’s tongue.

“Hi,” Noah says moments later, wiping at more come on Dan’s face. 

“Hey,” Dan smiles softly. He lets out a shaky breath, feeling tender and too vulnerable. “You made me come really hard,” he blurts out, then bites his lip to keep from saying anything else.

Noah smiles, too. “I know. I was there.”

Dan shivers, the sweat on his skin drying in the air-conditioned room. Noah leans down to kiss Dan’s forehead, grabbing a t-shirt to wipe the worst of the damage off Dan’s chest, and carefully getting what’s left on his face. He lays down next to Dan, pulling the sheet over them and gathering Dan into his arms. Dan tucks his face into Noah’s neck and takes a deep breath. Noah smells like sweat, salty and damp, and Dan sticks his tongue out to taste his skin. Noah squirms, ticklish, and Dan kisses the spot in apology. 

Noah cards his fingers through Dan’s mess of hair, and it soothes Dan right down to the bone. “You always give me everything I need. Or want,” Dan whispers. Noah kisses the side of his head. 

“I like giving you everything you want.”

“What if—” Dan stops, doesn't know if he wants to go there. He doesn’t even really know where he’s going. 

“Yeah?” Noah prods, fingers still moving gently through Dan’s hair, voice soft and sweet.

“What if I… what if I don’t know what I want?”

Noah hums thoughtfully. “You’ll figure it out, babe. You always do. Plus…” He trails off and tugs at Dan’s hair, so they’re face to face. “We have time, Daniel. There’s no… no one knows everything. And things change sometimes.” Noah kisses his cheek. 

“Some things don’t change,” Dan says firmly. 

Noah slides a hand down Dan’s chest, over his heart. “Some things don’t change.”

*

They shower together, and Noah uses gentle hands to soap him up, rubbing the loofa up Dan’s chest and over his shoulders. Noah’s laser-focused on the task at hand, leaving Dan to watch him unabashedly, watch his brow furrow in concentration, watch his tongue poke out between his lips as he kneels down to wash Dan’s legs. 

It gives Dan a lot of time to think, too, which he doesn't exactly care for, because he can’t _stop_ thinking and it’s all too much, so he grasps at Noah’s slippery shoulders to pull him up, and then reels him in by the back of the head for a wet kiss. 

Noah must _know_ , somehow, what Dan’s doing, because he kisses Dan so thoroughly that he forgets all about his spiraling thoughts and can’t think of anything but Noah. 

They make it out of the shower eventually, and Noah leaves Dan to do his skincare, but returns a few minutes later in the middle of the eye cream stage, half-dressed, to stand behind Dan and kiss his bare shoulders. Dan watches him in the mirror as he twists the lid closed, and Noah catches his eye as he looks up through his lashes, head still bent pressing his lips to Dan’s skin. “Hi,” Dan says, turning to lean against the counter. Noah leans his arms on the counter next to Dan’s hips, bracketing him. 

“Hey,” Noah says with a grin. 

“You said you were going to get dressed,” Dan says, plucking at the fabric of Noah’s underwear. He’s not wearing anything else. 

“Didn’t like being away from you,” he mutters and Dan laughs delightedly. 

“In the next room.”

“Yes.” Noah pouts. 

“Oh my gosh, go get dressed, you’re ridiculous. Also, I need breakfast.”

“That’s why you’re keeping me around, isn’t it?” Noah says as he leads Dan back into the bedroom. “I’m your meal ticket.”

Dan laughs and sits down heavily on the bed. “Yes, Noah. You’re my meal ticket.”

“I knew it,” Noah says before disappearing into their closet. 

Noah does make them breakfast, but Dan helps—a little. He lets Redmond out. He makes the coffee and gets out the cheese and eats the cheese for a minute before Noah snatches it away for their omelets. He comes back over to Dan for a kiss, though, once he sprinkles it on their eggs. 

Dan lets Redmond back in and feeds him and then Noah is plating their food and Dan is pouring their coffee and they’re settled side by side at the kitchen table. 

It’s quiet, like the start of most meals, when their focus is on the food, especially on work days, when Dan’s mind is racing with his schedule and the things he needs to prepare for each meeting. Today he’s going to the offices to discuss renewing his contract with ABC, and when he remembers, it fills him with a kind of dread that he isn’t expecting. He puts down his fork and clears his throat, grabbing his water glass and downing it in one go. 

“Hey… you okay?” Noah asks, putting down his toast. He takes Dan’s hand, the one resting on the table, and gives it a light squeeze. “You look, kinda pale, babe.” He stands up and pushes Dan to sit up straight, laying a palm across his forehead.

Dan shakes his head and brushes Noah’s hand away. “It’s—I’m fine. I—just—I forgot I have a meeting to talk about renewing my contract.”

“Dan, that’s great! You didn’t—you didn’t tell me they were interested in renewing,” Noah says, but he doesn’t sound upset. 

“I didn’t—” Dan stands up and reaches up to run his hand through his hair but stops himself and instead grips the edge of the table. “They just told me a few days ago, most of the conversations had just been about my in-progress projects and what they would do about those. I must—I guess I forgot about the renewal meeting,” he mutters. “I clearly forgot.” He heaves in a deep breath. 

Noah touches his shoulder. “Hey—hey why don’t you sit down, okay?” He says, running his hand down Dan’s back. Once Dan is sitting, Noah picks up his glass and takes it for a refill, handing it to him when he gets back. He nudges it towards Dan’s mouth.

Dan takes another deep breath before he drinks half the glass, and then sets it down on the table. Noah sits down, too, and settles his hand on Dan’s back again. “This is—” Noah pauses, thinks about his words, looking at Dan thoughtfully. “Isn’t this good news, babe?”

“I don’t—” Dan groans. “I don’t _know_.”

“Okay.”

“God—I just. I don’t know, I hoped to have everything figured out by then. By _now._ ” Dan turns his head to look at Noah, who’s giving him such concerned eyes it makes Dan’s heart ache. 

“Dan,” Noah says quietly. “I know you’re trying to work things out in your head. I know that’s what you do. You think and think and think until you’re sure you have the right words and that your results will be perfect.” Noah touches Dan’s hairline, by his ear, a gesture he uses when he can’t put his hands in Dan’s hair. It makes Dan smile, and it makes tears sting his eyes, because Noah knows him so well. Noah _knows_ him and moved all the way to Los fucking Angeles for him. 

Noah continues. “But you don’t _have_ to do that—with me. I know you know this, and I know you just get stuck sometimes.” Noah shrugs one shoulder. “That’s why I’m here. To get you unstuck.”

Dan sniffles loudly and wipes at his eyes behind his glasses. “I’m stuck,” Dan says thickly, letting out a wet laugh and sniffling again. 

“Mm-hm, babe. I can see that.” Noah grabs a napkin and wipes at Dan’s cheeks. “What’s going on? Working with some of these people again isn’t what you want? I know you’ve been having some—well not trouble—but creative differences?”

“It’s not—” Dan sighs deeply, dramatically, and tips his head up to the ceiling. “It’s more than that. I don’t…” He trails off. Can he—god he doesn’t even know if he can say it out loud. He grabs the glass of water and downs the rest of it. 

“I don’t _like_ it.”

Noah blinks. “Like what?”

“The—the _work_ , I guess? It’s too—it’s like… a factory? And I guess I—I guess I knew that but I mean I thought it would be like—more creative, more collaborative and instead it’s just kind of like ‘Here’s what we’re thinking, write a pilot,’ there’s no _talking_ or back and forth or _post-it walls_!” 

Noah pulls his head back a bit. “I can… see how that would be frustrating and it’s understandable—”

“And I _tried_ Noah, I did, I tried for _three_ years and it’s _fine_ the work is fine it’s just not what I want to be _doing_ —”

“Okay, okay,” Noah says holding up a hand. “You don’t have to _explain_ anything, Dan, you’re allowed to—”

“No.” Dan stands up. “I _do_ , I really do because I made you move out here to this hot, crowded, trafficky place where paparazzi harass you while you’re out buying my favorite ice cream—”

“Hey, okay,” Noah says, standing too, and holding Dan’s face in his hands. “Okay—it’s okay.”

“And your piano doesn’t sound right!” Dan bites his lip to keep from going on. 

“Let’s just—c’mon take a deep breath.” They breathe together for a few cycles, and Dan holds Noah’s gaze, which makes him feel way too open, transparent, but he does it.

“Listen to me. I moved here—to this hot, crowded, trafficky place—because I wanted to _be with you_. And—that’s it, Dan. I didn’t move here because I thought you’d be dedicating your life to the Hollywood TV scene or whatever. Yes, I can do without the obnoxious camera flashes when we go out in public, but it’s not—it’s _worth_ it, for me.”

Dan slips his arms around Noah’s waist, pulls him closer. “It’s… _not_ worth it… for me,” he whispers. “I—we should talk about moving back.”

“Back?”

“Back to Toronto. I keep—I keep thinking about _winter_ and _family_ and it’s—it sounds so _good_ , Noah.”

Noah leans their foreheads together. “What about work? What about writing?” He asks, but his face gives him away, he looks like he can barely contain his excitement at the thought of moving _home_. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know about any of that. But—it just… this feels really good. We can—we’ll figure it out. Right?” 

Noah kisses him hard. “Yeah, we will. I just want you to be happy, Daniel.”

Dan looks down for a moment, feeling his cheeks flush under Noah’s gaze. When he looks back up, Noah’s smile nearly knocks him down. “I am happy—with you.”

* 

They move during the summer. It’s Toronto, and it’s still pretty hot, and Dan leers at Noah sweating through his white t-shirt because he’s walking in and out of the house with the movers for no reason. Dan’s in the kitchen sitting on top of the table because it’s the only thing in the room, sipping seltzer, and accepting cheek kisses every time Noah comes in the room and directs the movers where to put boxes, even though all the boxes are meticulously labeled, because these people are _professional movers, Noah_. 

When the movers leave, and their house is in complete disarray save for the big pieces of furniture, Noah steps between Dan’s knees and wraps his arms around Dan’s neck. He bobs his brows in a way that Dan’s learned to read, even though it’s awkward and ridiculous. 

“You want to fuck in every room of the house don’t you.” Dan smirks.

Noah nods as he leans in for a kiss, and Dan makes a surprised noise against his mouth when he keeps pushing until he’s climbing on top of Dan on the table. “This _table_ is for plates and forks, _not_ two grown men,” Dan says nervously. 

Noah wiggles to try and shake the table, but it doesn’t budge. “It seems pretty solid, babe. But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll just—” he licks at Dan’s throat, “—get on my knees and suck you off.”

Dan groans. “Oh my gosh, what _is_ it with you and sucking my dick in the kitchen,” Dan says, laughing, but still shoving gently at Noah’s shoulders to indicate that he is one hundred percent on board. 

“I don’t know,” Noah mumbles, face already pressed to the zipper of Dan’s pants. “These surfaces are just good for dick stuff I guess.”

“Dick stuff, oh my—” Dan cuts himself off with a moan, because Noah makes quick work of his fly and sucks his cock all the way down. He’s still mostly soft, but he knows Noah will get him there fast. 

After, when he’s still petting Noah’s hair and murmuring about how much he loves him, he looks around their new kitchen, scattered with boxes filled with their stuff. It’s amazing, how good it feels—not the blowjob, well—not just the blowjob. To be in a new space— _their_ new space. They’ve got so much newness in front of them, but it all looks familiar, the joy of experiencing it all together. 

Noah’s standing now, tugging at the front of Dan’s t-shirt to pull him in for a dirty kiss. “Feels good to be home, huh?” He says, smiling. 

Dan wraps his arms around Noah’s waist, burying his face in Noah’s neck. “You feel good.” 


End file.
